Behind Brown Eyes
by Neiti Louhi
Summary: Tôboe trifft eine Entscheidung, die größere Auswirkungen hat, als er ahnen kann. Das Rudel ist weiterhin auf der Suche nach dem Paradies. Ein bisschen AU, ca. ab Episode 6,7.
1. Träumen?

_Hey, Leute! Willkommen zum ersten Kapitel von Behind Brown Eyes!_

_Ich hab die ganze Geschichte auch auf Animexx hochgeladen, aber hier ist es einfach cooler. :D_

_Naja, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Ach, übrigens war das hier meine erste Fanfic, inzwischen hab ich natürlich schon mehrere geschrieben, aber das hier war wirklich meine erste und sie ist leider immernoch nicht fertig... aber schon der Großteil und den rast schreib ich auch noch, keine Sorge! _

Autor: _urania-chan_

Genre: _Drama, angst, Fanatsy_

Spoiler: _Nope. Nicht wirklich, die ersten paar Folgen, aber die hat man ja gesehen, oder:)_

Warnings: _Hmm... Gewalt (hauptsächlich aber erst später), leicht AU (deshalb ein bisschen OOC), vielleicht charakter death_

Rated: _T (spätere Kapitel! )_

Word Count: _1592 Wörter _

_Fast vergessen! _

_**Disclaimer: ** Mit gehören weder Wolf's Rain, noch die Charaktere, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit!_

_

* * *

_

Kapitel 1 : Träumen...?

Es war beinah Vollmond, er schätzte nächste Nacht würde es soweit sein, dann wäre der Tag da, sein selbstgesetztes Limit abgelaufen...

Unruhig blickte er sich um und ließ den Blick über das kleine Rudel schweifen, er wusste immernoch nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte, dabei war schon fast ein Monat vergangen, aber er wusste es einfach immernoch nicht.

Alle schliefen, lagen friedlich da, so war es immer Nachts... seit Cheza da war.

Cheza...

Die Bumenjungfrau, das Mädchen, das eigentlich von allen geliebt werden sollte, doch was er fühlte war anders...

"Liebe" war es nicht.

Seit sie da war waren alle fröhlicher, zuversichtlicher, ja fast erleichterter... und er?

Er versuchte alles um sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es bei ihm allein anders war. Für ihn war sie keine Erleichterung...

Noch einmal schaute er hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Die Sterne funkelten tausendfach im nächtlichen Schwarz, als würden sie sich anstrengen den Mond zu überstrahlen, doch war das überhaupt möglich? Egal, was sie versuchten, der Mond würde immer heller und größer scheinen.

_Was ist denn eigentlich so toll am Mond_, dachte er verächtlich, dass ihm solche Gedanken kamen, obwohl er ein Wolf war, erschütterte ihn schon lang nicht mehr.

_Die Sterne... man sollte sie mehr beachten..._

Er seufzte auf. Natürlich war der Mond schön, das war nicht zu leugnen, aber mit Sternen einfach unmöglich zu vergleichen, dazu waren sie viel zu verschieden, jeder erfreute das Auge unterschiedlich, auf seine eigene, unvergleichliche Art.

Der Mond, von allen Wölfen so geliebt... wie Cheza...

Die Sterne, sich um den Mond versammelnd... wie die Wölfe...

Verbittert legte er den Kopf auf seine Vorderpfoten. Bis Morgen musste er eine Entscheidung getroffen haben...

Bis morgen Nacht.

Bis zum Vollmond.

Immernoch grübelnd schloss er schließlich die braunen Augen, schlief dann ein und träumte einen unruhigen Traum...

--------------

Er lief durch eine verschneite Winterlandschaft, der Schnee war rein und weiß und fing jeden Sonnenstrahl ein, nur um ihn glitzernd in unendlich viele Richtungen zurückzuwerfen. Bei jedem Schritt stoben myriaden Eiskristalle unter seinen Pfoten hoch und schwebten als schimmernder Schneenebel wieder gen Erde. Keine Wolke hielt die Sonne vom Verbreiten ihres wohltuenden Lichts ab und der Himmel war einfach nur blau, blau und weit, so dass man beinah sich beinah darin verlieren konnte. Man hatte geradezu das Gefühl man könne hineinfallen, wenn man ihn nur zu lang betrachtete. Unter diesem klaren Himmel rannte er entlang, die Stille nur unterbrochen durch die dumpfen Geräusche seiner Pfoten auf dem Schnee und dem kristallenen Klirren seiner Armreifen, deren Silber im gleißenden Licht der Sonne schon fast weiß wirkte. Das Fell des Wolfes war braun in all seinen Nuancen und die Haarspitzen funkelten in einem fast schon als Bronze zu bezeichnenden Farbton.

Er lief so schnell und mühelos, dass er nur so zu fliegen schien, es kostete ihn keine Kraft und keine Mühe , er dachte nicht einmal darüber nach. Dieses Gefühl sollte, wenn es nach ihm ginge niemals vergehen, einfach ewig andauern.

Späterwürde er sich wünschen, DIESER Traum hätte nie geendet, vielleicht wäre er sogar lieber gestorben und hätte DIESEN Traum ewig weitergeträumt.

Gefangen in einem Traum.

Obwohl überall Schnee lag und deshalb natürlich auch eine gewisse Kälte herrschte, empfand er diese weder als störend, noch fror es ihm, sie war einfach klar und frisch und es umgab ihn eine Luft der Sorte, die leicht zu atmen war, die die Lungen belebte und den ganzen Körper erfrischte.

Plötzlich tauchte am Horizont ein See auf, der den Lauf des Jungwolfes stoppen sollte, er hätte zwar auch einfach die Richtung ändern und weiterrennen können, aber irgendetwas zog ihn wie magisch an. Dieses klare blaue Wasser, unendlich tief.

Als der Wolf sich dem Ufer näherte, verfiel er in einen langsameren Trab, ein sanfter Wind kam auf, der fast behutsam über sein Fell strich und die, bis vor kurzem noch unbewegte Wasseroberfläche kräuselte. Am Gestade lagen viele, kleine Kieselsteine und als er diese betrat war er erstaunt, wie fein sie sich unter seinen Pfoten anfühlten. Die Kiesel klickten hell, als er sich fast schleichend der Wasseroberfläche näherte. Tiefblau schimmernd lag sie da, der schier endlose Himmel sich darin spiegelnd.

Immernoch wolkenlos.

Als der junge Wolf ins Wasser schaute, meinte er anfangs nur sein Spiegelbild zu erkennen, doch je angestrengter er den See betrachtete, desto mehr schien sich der Traum zu wandeln und desto dunkler schien sich das Gewässer zu färben.

Schwarz.

Und aus dieser Schwärze starrte ihm nun sein eigenes, zu einer bizarren Fratze verzerrtes, Gesicht entgegen, mit müden, blutunterlaufenen Augen.

Entsetzt schreckte er auf und trat einen Schritt zurück, die Steine schnitten ihm scharf in die Pfoten und der auf einmal eisige Wind zerwühlte sein Fell und peitschte das Wasser zu hohen Wellen auf, so dass ihm die brennende Gischt ins Gesicht spritze.

Entsetzt blickte er in den Himmel und sehnte sich sofort nach seinem vorigen Traum zurück. Schwarz und wolkenverhangen breitete sich der Himmel nun über ihm aus und diese von ihm ausgehende unglaubliche Schwere schien ihn beinah zu erdrücken.

Er wünschte sich, er könnte einfach ganz weit weglaufen, zurück in seinen alten Traum, doch ein inneres Verlangen trieb, ja zerrte ihn fast zu diesem See, schwarz und voller Mysterien.

Und obwohl er sich so erbärmlich dagegen wehrte, setzte er Pfote vor Pfote, der Wasseroberfläche unaufhaltsam näher kommend und als er schließlich wieder am Ufer stand, kniff er die Augen geradezu zusammen, nur um nicht nocheinmal diese fürchterliche Fratze erblicken zu müssen. Aber dieser innere Drang ließ einfach nicht nach und je länger er die Augen geschlossen hielt, desto stärker wurde dieses Gefühl, das seine Augen aufzwingen wollte.

Schließlich brach sein Wille und er starrte abermals auf auf den dunklen See und was er dort sah, erschütterte ihn bis auf den Grund seiner Seele.

Er stand da, über eine zierliche, rotgewandete Gestalt gebeugt, die Zähne gefletscht und mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Das Fell des jungen Wolfes sträubte sich bei diesem Anblick und jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien zum Zerreißen gespannt, doch er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von der grausamen Szenerie losreißen.

Die Augen des Wolfes auf der Wasseroberfläche blitzten gefährlich auf, als er die Lefzen zu etwas verzog, was einem Grinsen erschreckend ähnlich war. Dann legte er seine Kiefer um den zarten Hals der Blumenjungfrau und von seinem Gebiss tropfte Speichel, der gefährlich an weißem Schaum erinnerte.

Nein! Das wollte er nicht sehen! Das nicht! Er wünschte sich so sehr die Augen endlich schließen zu können, doch nicht mal den Blick abzuwenden war ihm möglich. Er gaffte einfach nur dieses widerliche Schauspiel an.

Mit einem entsetzlich lauten Knacken brach Chezas Genick und eine Flüssigkeit, die man gut mit Blut vergleichen konnte, spritzte hoch. Aber eigentlch konnte eine Blume ja gar nicht bluten... Das Maul des Wolfes war verklebt, als er aufblickte und seinem betrachtenden Ich auf der anderen Seite der Wasseroberfläche tief in die Bernsteinfarbenen blickte und grinsend etwas wisperte.

Er konnte nicht anders als sich dem See noch etwas näher entgegenzubeugen, etwas in ihm wollte unbedingt wissen, was sein Spiegelbild sagte und als seine Schnauze das Wasser schon fast berührte verstand er endlich...

"Das warst du."

Jetzt konnte er einfach nicht mehr. Zutiefst verstört schloss er endlich krampfhaft die Augen und hielt entsetzt die Luft an.

Er wollte nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr fühlen, das Einzige, was er wirklich wollte war endlich aus diesem verfluchten Traum aufzuwachen.

Doch für einen Traum war alles so real, viel zu real und er hatte ernsthaft Angst zu ersticken...daran zu sterben...nie wieder aufzuwachen... So übermannt vom Hunger nach Luft, atmete er einmal tief ein. Aber die gewünschte Erlösung blieb aus, statt mit wohltuenden Sauerstoff füllten sich seine Lungen mit schneidend kalten Wasser, er musste würgen, dachte schließlich er würde WIRKLICH sterben und völlig entsetzt riss er seine Augen weit auf. Um ihn herum war alles schwarz, doch er meinte über sich etwas anderes erkennen zu können, ebenfalls dunkel und bedrohlich, den mit Sturmwolken verhangenen Himmel und davor ihm doch so bekannte Gestalten. Mit angestrengtem Strampeln kämpfte er sich der Wasseroberfläche entgegen, immernoch würgend und stärker denn je sehnte er sich nach dem befreienden Seeufer, auch wenn dort nur weitere Visionen warteten.

_War es etwa das? Eine Vision?_, entsetzt versuchte er diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen.

Endlich! Er war da! Er konnte sie deutlich erkennen, seine Freunde, sein Rudel.

Aber er konnte sie nicht erreichen, verzweifelt kratzte er an der Eisdecke, unter der klirrenden Kälte des Winters war das Wasser gefroren. So klar wie Glas, so unzerbrechlich wie Granit. Immer panischer wurde sein Kratzen und immer verzweifelter seine Gedanken.

_Helft mir! Bitte, ihr müsst mir doch helfen!_, dachte er erschöpft. Immer wieder schoss ihm nur dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf. Fest blickte der weiße Wolf ihn an und flüsterte nur ein Wort.

"Mörder."

Dann wandte er dem jungen Wolf den Rücken zu und verschwand, mit ihm der Rest des kleines Rudels. SEINES kleinen Rudels, von dem er sich doch so wünschte beschützt zu werden, akzeptiert und gleichzeitig umsorgt. Etwas, was sich nun nie bewahrheiten sollte?

Er hatte doch nichts böses gewollt, nur das Paradies.

Sein Paradies.

War es denn falsch sein eigenes Paradies zu entdecken, wenn es auf Erden war?

Sollte er sein eigenes, vor Kurzem erst entdecktes Paradies denn wieder verlieren?

Das Ende?

Für immer?

Aber war es denn kein Traum?

So real...

Ein letztes müdes Scharren am Eis brachte der junge Wolf noch zustande, bevor er von seinem mit Wasser vollgesogenen Pelz in die grausame, schwarze Tiefe des Sees gezogen wurde.

_Das ist wohl jetzt mein Ende.._., war das Letzte was sein vernebelter Geist noch denken konnte.

--------

tbc...?

* * *

_So, über eine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen. :D_

_Wann kommt das nächste Kapitel? Sobald ich mindestens eine Review hab+muhahaha+_

_Danke fürs lesen, _

_Urania-chan_


	2. Sorge

_Hejhej, da ist das zweite Kapitel, nachdem ich endlich eine Review bekommen hab+freu+ Vielen Dank. :) _

_**Disclaimer: **Nein, mir gehört nichts, außer meiner Fantasie. ;)  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 : Sorge**

"...bôe...Tôboe..."

Wie von weit weg hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam, als hätte er sie schon einmal gehört, aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, sie näher zu identifizieren. Er kannte sie, er kannte diese Stimme.

ER KANNTE SIE!

Warum konnte er sie nicht zuordnen?

Er wusste doch wem diese Stimme gehörte, wieso wollten ihm weder der dazugehörige Name, noch das Gesicht einfallen? Es war zum Verzweifeln...

Und dann wieder diese Stimme, diesmal etwas deutlicher.

"Tôboe!"

Der Tonfall! Der Tonfall war anders! Und obwohl er das herausgefunden hatte, wusste er immernoch nicht, wem diese sanfte Stimme gehörte. Aber ihm gefiel sie, männlich, etwas rau vielleicht, aber er könnte schwören einen Hauch Besorgnis herauszuhören.

"Tôboe! TÔBOE!"

Langsam schien die Stimme leicht ins Panische abzudriften und nun rief sie unaufhörlich, ohne jede Pause, seinen Namen. Nur seinen. Und seltsamerweise machte ihn das unvorstellbar glücklich, sein Name, ausgesprochen von dieser wunderschönen Stimme...

"TÔBOE!"

Die Stimme wurde eindringlicher, hektischer und ihm war, als wäre er berührt worden...

Alles fühlte sich an, als wäre er in eine dicke Schicht Watte verpackt, dumpf spürte er wie er abermals angestoßen wurde, diesmal etwas kräftiger. Und langsam, ganz langsam merkte er, dass das alles nicht nur bloße Einbildung war.

In Gedanken schreckte er auf.

War er etwa wirklich gestorben?

Bis zuletzt hatte er sich versucht einzureden, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen sei. Aber so hatte er sich den Tod doch immer vorgestellt. Warm, sanft, alles einhüllend.

"TÔBOE!"

Er keuchte auf. Jemand hatte ihn ziemlich unsanft in die Seite getreten. Fast schleichend schlug er seine Augen auf. Es war dunkel, ein schneidender Wind wehte und ein leichter Nieselregen hatte gerade eingesetzt. Doch das alles war ihm egal.

Er lebte.

Er war nicht tot.

Langsam kehrte nun auch seine Wahrnehmung zurück und schleppend drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite um seinem "Angreifer" ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

Tsume stand mit verschränkten Armen da und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Hör endlich auf mit dem erbärmlichen Gewinsel, da kann ja niemand auch nur ein Auge zu tun."

Langsam rappelte Tôboe sich auf und schaute sich etwas betreten um. Sie alle starrten ihn an. Tsume sah ihn immernoch ziemlich verärgert an, Hige hatte einen sehr verschlafenen Blick aufgesetzt und sah so aus als würden ihm jeden Moment wieder die Augen zu fallen und Kiba starrte ihn nur aus diesen ewig unnarrbaren, geheimnisvollen Augen an. Tiefblau. Das erinnerte ihn doch an etwas... Er hatte geträumt... Von einem tiefblauen Himmel, Schnee, diesem See...

...und Cheza.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und suchte die Umgebung mit seinen Blicken nach Cheza ab. Sie saß still da und schaute ihn aus großen Augen an.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, natürlich lebte sie noch. Es war ja alles nur ein dummer Traum gewesen... Nur ein Traum... Zwar ein sehr realer Traum, aber im Endeffekt doch nur ein Traum... Doch etwas war anders wenn er Cheza betrachtete, etwas fehlte...

Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Es ist zwar noch früh, aber ich bezweifele, dass wir noch ruhig schlafen können. Also lasst uns aufbrechen."

Langsam erhob sich Kiba und um seinen Worten zusätzlich Nachdruck zu verleihen ging er ein stück auf Cheza zu, drehte sich dann um und sagte noch: "Kommt."

"Eigentlich hat er das nur zu Cheza gesagt, wir zählen gar nicht", dachte Tôboe leicht verbittert und scholt sich sofort in Gedanken selbst einen Idiot. Warum machte er sich denn aufeinmal so viele Gedanken über Cheza? Sie war die Blumenjungfrau, natürlich war sie wichtig, für sie alle...

"Tôboe. Komm endlich!", rief Tsume ruppig und Tôboe merkte erst jetzt wie weit die Anderen schon vorausgegangen waren. Hige maulte immernoch, doch Kiba schien ihn geflissentlich zu ignorieren.

"ICH hätte noch schlafen können, nur weil du mal wieder auf 'nem Egotrip bist, kann ich nicht anständig ausschlafen. Das is' doch echt..."

Dann wurde es Kiba doch zu viel und er drehte sich ziemlich entnervt um, um Hige einen Blick zuzuwerfen, den Tôboe zwar nicht näher erkennen konnte, der aber gewirkt zu haben schien, denn Hige hielt von da an erstmal die Klappe, wodurch eine, wie Tôboe fand, seeehr unangenehme Stille entstand.

So trotteten sie alle hintereinander her, allen voran Kiba, neben dem leicht tänzelnd Cheza herlief, gefolgt vom beleidigten Hige, danach Tsume und als Letzter Tôboe, der immernoch über seinen Traum nachdachte.

Er hatte Cheza wirklich...

Und er hatte dabei ausgesehen, als würde es ihm... Spaß machen.

Er schluckte schwer.

Diese Gefühle waren ihm nicht neu und er hatte sich so etwas auch einmal ausgemalt, sich dann zwar sofort für diese Gedanken gehasst, aber er hatte sie nicht mehr ungeschehen machen können. Er hatte also enfach beschlossen sie zu vergessen, aber vergessen war nie eine gute Option, irgendwann zerrte das Unterbewusstsein die Gedanken wieder ans Licht...

Wie letzte Nacht...

---

Beunruhigt stapfte Tsume hinter Hige her.

Was hatte Tôboe nur geträumt, dass er so schrecklich herzzerreißend gewimmert hatte? Seine Pfoten hatten unruhig gezuckt und er hatte gesehen, wie die Augen des jungen Wolfes sich unter den Lidern hektisch hin und her bewegten. Irgendwann hatte er es nicht mehr ausgehalten und er hatte versucht ihn zu wecken, doch es hatte nichts genützt, auf einmal war Tôboes Körper erschlafft und er hatte sich gar nicht mehr bewegt und für einen ganz kleinen Augenblick hatte Tsume gedacht der Jungwolf wäre tot...

Ihm war bei dem Gedanken sehr unwohl gewesen, warum wusste er zwar nicht genau, aber ein toter Tôboe wäre definitiv nicht sehr schön gewesen. Allein schon wegen der Leiche, dieser Trottel von Hige hätte sie bestimmt nicht zurücklassen wollen und Kiba... der war so ziemlich unvorhersehbar...

Aber, wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte auch Tsume Tôboe nicht tot sehen...

Flüchtig warf er einen Blick hinter sich.

Tôboe starrte gedankenverloren vor sich auf den immer schlammiger werdenden Boden und plötzlich interessierte sich Tsume brennend dafür, was der Jüngste gerade dachte...

Nachdem er eine Weile mit sich gerungen hatte, beschloss er einfach zu fragen.

"Was denkst du gerade?"

Erschrocken stutzte Tôboe.

_Lass dir was einfallen! Lass dir was einfallen! LASS DIR WAS EINFALLEN! Du kannst ihm das jetzt unmöglich erzählen... Denk. DENK!_

"Ähh... Ich dachte darüber nach, wann wir wohl das Paradies finden werden..."

Verdammt, warum war er nur so ein schlechter Lügner? Natürlich, lügen war schlecht, aber manchmal so gut wie unumgänglich...

Er blinzelte Tsume aus seinen braunen Bernsteinaugen an und betete inständig, dass er, ihm das abkaufen würde.

"Du lügst."

Die Antwort war niederschmetternd.

In Gedanken verfluchte er Tsume für seinen scharfen Verstand und beinah trotzig dachte der Jungwolf: "Ich weiß selber, dass ich lüge, du Idiot!"

Aber er wagte nicht es laut auszusprechen, stattdessen dachte er fieberhaft über eine neue Lüge nach, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er eh schon zu lang gezögert, also sagte er einfach was ihm grade so in den Sinn kam und das war nunmal als er Kiba sah:

"Ach, ich habe mich nur über Kiba geärgert, ich meine uns mitten in der Nacht weiterzuscheuchen ist nicht ganz so die feine englische Art."

Der graue Wolf guckte zwar noch etwas misstrauisch, aber er schien zu wissen, dass er keine bessere und vor allem wahrere Antwort mehr bekommen würde, also lief er einfach ohne noch näher zu fragen weiter.

Tôboe lief halb erleichtert und halb beunruhigt hinter dem grauen Wolf her, bis die Beiden merkten, dass Kiba stehengeblieben war und sie geradeheraus anstarrte.

"Wenn euch meine Art nicht passt, niemand zwingt euch mitzukommen."

Das war alles was Kiba sagte, danach drehte er sich um und murmelte Cheza noch ein "Komm." zu, welche daraufhin federleicht hinter ihm hertippelte.

Tôboe runzelte die Stirn, Kiba war heut seltsam gereizt und darauf wusste Tôboe nicht angemessen zu reagieren, also murmelte er nur leise "Entschuldigung..." Kurz war er unsicher ob er zu leise geredet hatte aber dann wusste er, dass Kiba ihn gehört hatte, denn der weiße Wolf zuckte bei diesen Worten leicht mit den Ohren.

Erleichtert atmete Tôboe auf, er würde das einfach mal als ein "schon okay" interpretieren.

Verärgert trabte Tsume durch den Schlamm, da fragte er Tôboe mal was und dann hielt der es für nötig ihn anzulügen, dieser dumme, kleine, winselnde Welpe!

Die Sonne ging endlich auf, zumindest zeitlich gesehen hätte sie das jetzt sollen, aber wegen den dichten Wolken am Himmel, aus denen immernoch der feine Nieselregen hervordrang, konnte kein Lichtsrahl das frierende Rudel wärmen.

Ihm war das aber so ziemlich egal, er war dieses Wetter ja schließlich gewohnt. Dieser ewige, nervige Regen, so fein, dass man ihn nicht ernst nahm, aber trotzdem schon nach wenigen Minuten durchnässt war. Und genau das waren sie alle schon längst und so trotteten sie schlecht gelaunt hintereinander her, in ihren Gedanken versunken, nur Cheza schien leichtfüßig dahinzuschweben.

Tôboe hasste sie dafür.

Sie kamen an einen unglaublich düster wirkenden Waldrand, nicht das irgendjemand von ihnen Probleme mit dunklen Wäldern hätte, aber... da war so etwas wie eine böse Vorahnung. Sie schwebte über der Szenerie und war so erdrückend, dass sogar Kiba angehalten hatte.

Und trotz diesem unbeschreiblich schlechten Gefühl wusste das Rudel, dass der richtige Weg genau durch diesen Wald führte.

So rang der weiße Wolf sich schließlich als erster dazu durch, einen Schritt in den Wald zu machen.

Ein Fehler...?

**tbc...**

* * *

_So, fertig gelesen? Wenn ja, lasst mir eine Review da und dann update ich auch wieder. :D Hehe!_


	3. Gefahr

_So, hier ein neues Kapitel. :D Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_**Disclaimer: **Nein, Wolf's Rain ist, so sehr ich es auch wünsche, nicht meins. Meine Fantasie aber schon, also nix klauen! xD  
_

* * *

_**Kapitel 3 : Gefahr**_

Tôboe stand immernoch wie angewurzelt da, er hatte das Gefühl, von der negativen Aura des Waldes schier erdrückt zu werden. Sogar Hige hatte den Wald betreten, zwar nach langem Zögern, aber er hatte ihn betreten, und Tôboe stand immernoch davor und glotzte den anderen hinterher, er kam sich so ungkaublich erbärmlich vor.

Abrupt blieb Tsume stehen, wandte sich zu ihm um und fuhr ihn barsch an:

"Hey, Kleiner! Jetzt setz dich verdammtnochmal in Bewegung und komm! Oder von mir aus bleib da und verreck!"

Das hatte gesessen. Unter aller Selbstberherrschung, die Tôboe aufbringen konnte, zwang er sich endlich dem Rudel zu folgen und mit jedem Schritt spürte er die Gefahr näherkommen. Er fühlte, dass sie einem Unglück entgegenliefen und den anderen schien es ähnlich zu ergehen. Die Stimmung war am Tiefpunkt, niemand wollte etwas sagen, um seinen Freunden Mut zu machen, nur Cheza trippelte weiter mit ihrem stupiden Lächeln hinter Kiba her. Entweder sie war blind und taub oder einfach nur zu dämlich um irgendetwas zu bemerken.

Tôboe schanubte verächtlich, immernoch besser sich zu fürchten, als so naiv durch die Welt zu gehen...

Er wollte grad wieder in seine Gedanken verfallen, als Kiba jäh stehenblieb.

"Hier ist etwas."

//Natürlich ist da etwas! Für wie dumm hält der mich eigentlich?!//

Tsume dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, dass er das zu Cheza gesagt haben könnte, Cheza hatte zwar keine wölfischen Instinkte, aber zu irgendetwas musste das Blumending ja auch imstande sein... außer total zu nerven natürlich. Tsume glaubte nicht daran, dass sie mit Chezas Hilfe das Paradies finden würden, sie behinderte sie nur, wegen ihr mussten sie ständig langsamer laufen, Pausen einlegen und andauernd Rücksicht nehmen.

Mein Gott, wie er das verabscheute...

Erschrocken fuhr Tôboe herum.

Hinter ihm war etwas! Er konnte es ganz deutlich spüren, wie sie angestarrt, beobachtet wurden, aus kalten, bösartigen Augen, die sie tot sehen wollten.

Es raschelte, es klickte seltsam und dann war es wieder still.

Dann schrie Kiba nur: "Lauft!"

Und er lief. Tôboe rannte so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen, er achtete nicht auf die Richtung, nur darauf hinter Kiba zu bleiben, er vertraute dessen Instinkten voll und ganz. Wenn jemand wusste, was zu tun war, dann Kiba.

Es hallte ein Schuss durch den Wald und Kiba jaulte kurz auf, verlangsamte seinen Schritt aber kaum.

Jäger! Es mussten Jäger sein! Und sie wollten die Wölfe tot sehen.

Er wunderte sich nicht darüber, warum diese Menschen zu wissen schienen, dass sie Wölfe waren und er würde es wie sie alle auch nie erfahren...

//Hoffentlich hat es Tôboe nicht erwischt.//

Tsume hatte keine Zeit sich umzudrehen, er musste dem Kleinen einfach mal vertrauen...

Aber vertrauen ist schwer und sich Gewissheit zu verschaffen ist so leicht, also blieb er kurz stehen und wandte sich um. Da war wirklich Tôboe... und er rannte um sein Leben Die Jäger kamen ihm gefährlich nah, doch sie schossen nicht auf den Jungwolf, da fiel es Tsume wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie wollten Cheza.

Ein weiterer Schuss zerriss die Stille, als plötzlich Kiba Tôboe zurief "Bring Cheza in Sicherheit!", und sich zu den Angreifern umdrehte.

Tôboe verstand sofort, er preschte zu Cheza, packte sie am roten Umhang und zerrte die etwas erstaunt dreinschauende Gestalt davon. So schnell das Mädchen konnte rannten sie weg, Tôboe wusste zwar, dass er langsamer als die anderen Rudelmitglieder war, aber schneller als Cheza war er allemal, da war er sich sicher.

Die Geräusche des ungleichen Kampfes verklangen langsam in der Ferne, Kiba, Hige und Tsume hatten es also irgendwie geschafft die Jäger aufzuhalten, er schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass alle noch leben mochten. Wahrscheinlich war es sehr schwer für sie die Stellung zu halten und er war hier so gut wie in Sicherheit... er schämte sich bei dem Gedanken.

Cheza fing an hörbar zu atmen, sie würden von jetzt an also wohl noch langsamer vorankommen.

Der Nieselregen fing nach und nach an, sich in feinen Schneefall zu verwandeln, der allmählich den ganzen Wald überzog. Es hatte spürbar aufgefrischt, weshalb die Blumenjugfrau leicht zitterte und auch Tôboe war kälter, als er zugeben wollte. So trotteten sie schweigend nebeneinander her und suchten einen Rastplatz, wo sie auf die anderen warten konnten, genauer gesagt suchte Tôboe und Cheza dackelte hinterher. Sie sprach zwar ohnehin schon nicht viel und wenn auch nur mit Kiba, aber dieses Schweigen war trotzdem unangenehm angespannt.

Der Schnee auf den Tannen glitzerte, sogar ohne Sonnenschein und obwohl sie wirklich schon weit gegangen waren, wollte die Landschaft sich nicht so recht verändern, ewig dasselbe, Tannen, Steine, nochmehr Tannen, nochmehr Steine...

Da erschien wie ein Geschenk des Himmels eine Lichtung vor ihnen, der perfekte Ort zum Warten und auch zum Ausruhen, denn sowohl Cheza, als auch Tôboe waren schon ziemlich erschöpft, Tôboe weil er andauernd aufgepasst, gelauscht und gewittert hatte, ob ihnen Übel drohte, und Cheza, weil sie einfach viel zu zart besaitet war. So ließ der Jungwolf sich langsam zu Boden sinken und befahl Cheza näherzukommen, um sie im Notfall besser beschützen zu können. Obwohl er sie hasste, hatte er doch das Gefühl für sie verantwortlich zu sein, immerhin hatte Kiba ihm das aufgetragen, er setzte Vertrauen in IHN, in Tôboe!! Das konnte er unmöglich enttäuschen. Also ließ er, statt sich zu entspannen den Blick immer wieder wachend umherschweifen, um nach potentiellen Feinden Ausschau zu halten.

Doch es war absolut still.

Totenstille.

---

Die drei Wölfe wurden immermehr eingekreist, so weit Hige es erkennen konnte waren es sieben Jäger, alle bewaffnet, augenscheinlich aber hinter der Blumenjungfrau her. Erst hatten die Angreifer versucht hinter Cheza und Tôboe herzulaufen, aber Kiba hatte sie mit all seiner Kraft angegriffen und sie so vorerst davon abgehalten. Nach einigem Zögern hatte Tsume es ihm gleichgetan. Doch die Lage wurde zusehends aussichtsloser, Kiba war schon anfangs angeschoosen worden und auch um Hige stand es nicht zum Besten, wie er sich eingestehen musste. Einer der Jäger hatte auf ihn gezielt, es war zwar 'nur' ein Streifschuss am Hinterlauf gewesen, aber auch das tat schon verdammt weh. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Kiba diese Schmerzen aushielt, aber zumindest wusste er, dass man Kiba nicht so einfach mit ihm verglaichen konnte, er war zäher, wölfischer und... stolzer. Nicht das Hige nicht stolz gewesen wäre, nur halt in einem ganz anderen Maß und auf eine ganz andere Weise.

Sie hielten die Jäger schon eine ganze Weile in Schach, vermutlich hatten sich Tôboe und Cheza schon relativ gut in Sicherheit bringen können

Hige war kein Kämpfer und er hätte ziemlich viel drum gegeben von hier wegzukommen, doch etwas hinderte ihn an der Flucht, er wollte seine Gefährten nicht im Stich lassen. Also schluckte er all seine Ängste hinunter und griff an.

Zwei der Jäger lagen bereits mit blutigen, aufgerissenen Kehlen im Schnee, einer der beiden keuchte noch, doch seine gequälten Atemzüge wurden immer schwächer. Einer der übrigen Jäger lief auf seinen röchelnden Kameraden zu. War er wirklich so töricht zu glauben ihn noch retten zu können?

Hige sah, wie Tsume auf den Mann losging und ihm in einer schnellen, beinah geschmeidigen Bewegung den Bauch aufschlitzte. Der Getroffene sackte stark blutend in sich zusammen und blieb reglos am Boden liegen.

"Und da waren es nur noch vier...", dachte Hige fast zynisch.

Jetzt kam sein Part, er musste schließlich auch etwas tun. Entschlossen sprang er auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Mann zu, der schien zu überrascht um noch Gegenwehr zu leisten und keuchte erschrocken auf, als Hige ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf den Boden presste. Der Mann hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen, als der Wolf seine Fänge in seinen Hals senkte.

Er sah das Blut und er schmeckte es, metallen breitete es sich in seinem Mund aus und er fand es so widerlich, dass er ausspuckte.

Nun stand es drei gegen drei. Sie mussten diese Leute besiegen, denn sie mussten ja schließlich das Paradies finden.

Der feine Schnee wirbelte auf, als Kiba sich auf einen weiteren der Jäger stürzte und ihm gnadenlos das Leben nahm.

2...

Auch der Mann, den Tsume jetzt angriff schien keine großen Probleme zu machen, zu geschockt war er den Tod fünf seiner Freunde angesehen haben zu müssen. Knochen knirschten, als auch er seinen letzten Atemzug nahm und dann mit gebrochenen Augen gen Himmel starrte.

Der Letzte. Er beunruhigte Hige ernsthaft, er konnte es schlecht beschreiben, aber der Jäger hatte so etwas wie ein irres Glänzen in den Augen und er wollte sich nicht wirklich mit ihm anlegen. Doch Kiba schien keine Angst zu kennen, er fixierte den Irren mit seinen gelben Augen und hetzte dann auf diesen zu. Der Mann hob zitternd sein Gewehr und feuerte. Aber die Kugel traf nicht Kiba, sondern Tsume. Der graue Wolf winselte laut, bevor er in den Schnee sank. Hige war geschockt, Kiba schien sich im Moment einen Dreck um seinen verwundeten Freund zu scheren, er wollte einfach nur diesen Mann töten. Und natürlich schaffte er es.

Der Mann war tot, umgebracht von Kiba, diesem weißen, stolzen und gefährlichen Wolf, der keine Reue zu kennen vorgab.

Hige lief auf Tsume zu, um nach ihm zu sehen und auch der blutverschmierte Kiba setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Angeschossene lag schwer atmend da, stand aber schnell auf, als er sah, dass Hilfe nahte. Er war wohl zu eitel sich helfen zu lassen. Hige schnaubte verächtlich, er verstand diesen Kerl einfach nicht. Kiba hielt inne, setzte dann aber seinen Weg in Richtung Tôboe und Cheza fort, aber deutlich langsamer, als er normalerweise gegangen wäre. Hige war sich sicher, das tat er aus Rücksichtnahme. Der braune Wolf machte sich Sorgen um Tsume, der würde es aber schon schaffen, er war ja schließlich zäh.

---

Tôboe wurde zusehends unruhiger.

_Wo bleiben die anderen denn nur?_

Sie hätten schon längst hier sein müssen, selbst wenn der Kampf sie aufgehalten hatte, so lange konnte er nicht gedauert haben.

_Vielleicht sind sie ja schon tot...?_

Krampfhaft schob Tôboe den Gedanken beiseite, doch je verzweifelter er versuchte ihn zu verdrängen, desto greifbarer war er. Minute um Minute schlich vorbei und nichts geschah, kein Geräusch in der Ferne, kein plötzlich auftauchender Wolf, gar nichts.

Cheza hatte sich schon vor geraumer Zeit schlafen gelegt.

_Macht sie sich denn gar keine Sorgen?_

Und aufeinmal war Tôboe von Hass schier überwältigt, da lag dieses kleine dumme Ding und obwohl sie scheinbar verantwortlich für den Tod dreier Wölfe, die sie beschützt hatten, war, kümmerte sie das überhaupt nicht. Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah Tôboe sein Rudel im Schnee liegen, geschlagen, blutüberströmt, tot. Und Cheza war Schuld, die Jäger waren hinter ihr hergewesen, sie war die Wurzel allen Übels, sie musste man ausreißen...

Der Jungwolf blickte auf den zarten Hals der Blumenjungfrau, wie einfach wäre es jetzt ihn durchzubeißen...

Wenn Kiba tot war gab es auch keine Aufgabe mehr. Er musste Cheza nicht mehr beschützen.

Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen, nein, viel mehr Erstaunen, hatte er sich über ihren Hals gebeugt und die Zähne gefletscht. Sie waren so weiß, wie der schimmernde Schnee um die beiden herum und er hatte seine Fänge schon an ihren Hals gelegt, als er eine bekannte Stimme hörte.

"Hör sofort auf."

Er schaute hoch, da waren Kiba und die anderen, eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihn...

//Sie leben!//

...bis er merkte was er gerade tun wollte. Panisch ließ er von Cheza ab und schaute Kiba flehend an, doch er wusste, was jetzt folgen würde. Sie würden ihn fortschicken, immerhin hatte er eben versucht den letzten Weg zum Paradies zu töten. Kiba blickte ihn unbarmherzig an.

"Tôboe... lauf weit, weit weg und komm nie mehr zurück!"

Und Tôboe lief.

**tbc...**

* * *

_Und jetzt, lasst mir eine Review da, ne? Dankesehr!! _


	4. Erkenntnis

_Hejhej, hier ist ein neues Kapitel. :) Cool, ne? xD Viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

_Disclaimer: siehe erstes Kapitel. _

* * *

**Kapitel 4 : Erkenntnis**

Unter Tôboes Pfoten wurde der frische Neuschnee aufgewirbelt und so sah es aus, als zöge er beim Laufen eine schimmernd weiße Wolke hinter sich her. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen und langsam machet sich Erschöpfung in seinem Körper breit. Wie lange er wohl schon davonrannte? Er wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen und er hatte sich nicht einmal getraut sich umzudrehen, seit...

Er schluckte schwer.

...Kiba ihn fortgejagt hatte. Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Er war alleine, wo sollte so jemand schon hin? Zurück in die Stadt? Was wartete da schon groß auf ihn? Schon wenn er sch nur an die Monotonie seines ehemaligen Alltags _erinnerte_ wurde ihm �el. Er wollte nicht wieder aus M�ltonnen leben, nicht in irgendeiner dreckigen Gasse schlafen und er wollte seine Freiheit nicht aufgeben. Es war eine zweifelhafte Freiheit, die keinesfalls Sicherheit oder etwas in der Art bot, aber er hatte diese Freiheit liebgewonnen... beinah so lieb, wie sein Rudel. Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber das alles war Vergangenheit, warum sollte er sich also so verzweifelt an seine "Freiheit" klammern? Aber was w�de ihm andererseits ohne seine Freiheit bleiben? Nur ein leeres Leben ohne Sinn..

Tôboe japste schon heftig als er sich endlich zum Anhalten zwang. Die Dämmerung setzte ein, was bedeutete, dass er fast den halben Tag nur gerannt war. Er hielt an und ließ sich hechelnd in den Schnee sinken, immernoch unentschlossen, wie er nun weitermachen sollte. Da er nicht in die Stadt zurück wollte, würde ihm wohl nicht anderes übrig bleiben, als zu versuchen in der Wildnis irgendwie zu überleben, aber er hatte noch nie besonders gut jagen können, deshalb hatte er sich von Abfällen ernährt, wenn er es denn geschafft hatte die Krähen zu vetreiben...

Er mochte es sich zwar nicht eingestehen, aber er hatte Angst vor der Zukunft. Angst... Er hatte in seinem Leben schon vielzuviel Angst gehabt und eigentlich wollte er ja auch stark sein, aber diesmal war sie zu übermächtig um sie zurückzudrängen. Er musste sie zulassen und es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihn zerfressen... Das war der Moment, an dem Tôboe beschloss, etwas zu ändern, doch er hatte sich nicht im Geringsten vorstellen können, wie weit diese Entscheidung reichen würde.

Sein Körper fühlte sich bleischwer an, weshalb er sich nur schwerfällig erhob, aber er konnte ja unmöglich völlig ungeschützt in der Kälte liegen bleiben, dann bliebe ihm nicht einmal mehr seine Freiheit. Nur der Tod. Seltsamerweise erschreckte dieser Gedanke ihn nicht, er nahm in einfach hin, wie er war. Tod. Was war denn eigentlich am Tod so angsteinflößend? Wenn man tot war, gab es einfach nichts mehr, keine Trauer, keine Freude, kene Reue, keine Wünsche, nur Tod. Sonst nichts.

Beinah tastend berührte Tôbes Pfote den Schnee, als wäre etwas neues in sein Leben getreten, als hätte sich etwas verändert. Er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht einordnen -es war auch viel mehr so etwas wie eine dumpfe Vorahnung-, aber es war definitiv... anders, anders, als noch vor Kurzem. Seine Schritte wurden immer sicherer und schneller und im Moment hatte er auch nur ein Ziel - einen Schlafplatz. Aber wo einen finden? Er wusste im Moment nur einen Ort, an dem man geschützt ruhen konnte, aber dort wollte er auf keinen Fall hin, denn dort waren Kiba und die Anderen...

Er schlug die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein. Irgendwo würde schon ein geeignetes Plätzchen auf ihn warten. Tôboe schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf, seit wann hatte er denn bitte so absolut seltsam klingende Gedanken? War aber ja eigentlich egal... Also stapfte er weiter, in einen leichten wölfischen Trab verfallen, sehr zielstrebig aussehend, obwohl er überhaupt kein Ziel hatte. Naja, wenn er wenigstens so wirkte war das schon ganz gut, vielleicht merkte man es ihm ja gar nicht an, dass er ein verdammt schlechter Einzelgänger war. Moment mal, man merkte ihm etwas an? Wer denn? Verfolger? Er schauderte und drehte sich sofort um, fast ein bisschen panisch. Links: leer, rechts: leer, vorne: leer, hinten: leer. Er atmete auf. Gut, also keine Verfolger, nur Schnee. Den Gedanken, dass sich eventuelle Verfolger vielleicht im Schnee verstecken könnten, schob er lieber ganz schnell beiseite.

_Man kann sich nicht vom einen auf den anderen Tag verändern, man kann sein Leben nicht auf Knopfdruck anders führen, aber man kann es lernen. Veränderungen gehen leise, unbemerkt vor sich, neue Erkenntnisse offenbaren sich einem Stück für Stück und so lernt man ganz allmählich neu zu leben._

Er wanderte noch eine Weile durch den Schnee, jedoch ohne dass ihn diese Verfolger Geschichte je wirklich losließ. Der nächtliche Sternenhimmel war wunderbar klar zu erkennen, da schon vor einer geraumen Zeit der Schnee aufgehört hatte zu fallen und mit dem Voranschreiten der Nacht hatten sich auch die dichten Wolken gelichtet. Die Nachtluft war nach dem Wetterwechsel frisch und klar und belebte seinen müden Körper wenigstens etwas, jedoch bei Weitem nicht genug, um den Mangel an Schlaf auszugleichen. Endlich und zu seiner großen Erleichterung erschien am Horizont eine kleine Gruppe von Tannen, die ein geeigneter Schlafplatz sein sollten. Also nicht lang gefackelt und schurstracks hingelaufen. Es war ziemlich nah an der Perfektion, eine kleine Mulde im Boden, von drei Seiten mit den dichten Nadelbäumen umgeben. Zusätzlich machte es einen recht idyllischen Eindruck, die Baumspitzen leicht mit glitzerndem Schnee bepudert, den Schein der Sterne und des Mondes in myriaden Lichtreflexen spiegelnd und das alles von dem hellen, großen Vollmond beleuchtet. Vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, würde es ihm endlich gelingen den ganzen "Vorfall" zu vergessen. Vergessen, oder vielmehr verdrängen, erschien ihm zumindest jetzt als ziemlich attraktive Option. Wiedereinmal ließ er sich erschöpft in den kalten Neuschnee sinken, diesmal jedoch an einem weniger exponierten Ort. Und es musste wohl wirklich sicher sein, denn Tôboe fühlte sich auf eine seltsam verquere Weise geborgen und so fielen ihm die Augen zu. So schlief er beinah friedlich ein, in dieser kalten, aber doch erfrischenden Nacht und auch noch seine letzte Sorge an diesem Tag galt den Dingen, die irgendwo am Rande seines Denkes umhergeisterten, die er aber um jeden Preis verbannen wollte.

---

Angespannte Stille lag in der Luft, niemand hatte etwas gesagt, niemand hatte etwas zu sagen, und Hige fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Er wusste nicht genau, was er von Kibas Handeln halten sollte, aber noch weniger wusste er, was er an Kibas Stelle getan hätte. Dieser ließ sich wie immer nichts anmerken und führte sein Rudel weiterhin unbeirrt an, während Cheza hinter ihm hertrippelte. Und zum ersten Mal auf dieser Reise kamen Hige Zweifel, ernsthafte Zweifel, nicht diese "Ob wir..."- oder "Was wäre wenn..."-Zweifel, sondern Misstrauen in Kibas Methoden.

War es denn richtig, Cheza über Tôboe zu stellen? Das Leben des Leitwolfes schien ja nur so auf die Blumenjungfrau ausgerichtet zu sein, aber was war mit ihm und Tsume? Kiba hatte sich niemals darum geschert, ob sie ihn als Rudelführer akzeptierten oder auch nur, was sie über Cheza und Rakuen dachten. Hige hatte sich nie beschwert, er hatte ja bis jetzt auch nie den geringsten Grund gehabt, aber nun störte ihn etwas gewaltig. Er hatte den Kleinen gemocht und er war sich relativ sicher, dass Tsume das auch getan hatte. Eigentlich hatte er dasselbe über Kiba gedacht, aber der hatte es ja gerade glänzend widerlegt. Er hatte Hige oder Tsume nicht nach ihrer Meinung gefragt, sondern einfach vorausgesetzt, dass auch ihnen Cheza wichtiger war als Tôboe. Wenn er ehrlich war, kotzte ihn Kibas überhebliche Art an. Natürlich war es schlecht, das von seinem Anführer zu denken, aber er fand diesen Gedanken leider ziemlich zutreffend. Hätte er nicht die Konsequenzen befürchtet, hätte er es Kiba auch geradeheraus gesagt, aber die Lage war zur Zeit ohnehin angespannt genug. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Nun, erst einmal gründlich über die ganze Sache nachdenken, überstürztes Handeln wäre sicher nicht gerade förderlich.

Hige seufzte innerlich und fiel bewusst ein wenig hinter den Anderen zurück, um die Sache erst mal gründlich zu überdenken.

---

_Die Wiese erstreckte sich in allen Richtungen bis weit hinter den Horizont. Das einstmals saftige, grüne Gras war gelb und vertrocknet, es raschelte leise unter den Pfoten des zierichen Wolfes. Die Ebene war flach und wurde von keinem einzigen Hügel unterbrochen. Diese schiere Endlosigkeit schien ihn beinah um den Verstand zu bringen, eine Endlosigkeit ohne jede Abwechslung, nur dürres Gras. _

_Der Jungwolf drehte sich mit zögernden Schritten einmal um seine eigene Achse, nichts, kein Bach, keine Pfütze, kein Tier, nicht einmal eine Blume, nichts. Diese Einöde drang von überall auf ihn ein und er hatte keinen Fluchtweg; er wurde merklich nevöser. Zitternd setzte er Pfote um Pfote nach hinten, ohne zu sehen wohin er trat... bis er an etwas stieß._

_Auf der Wiese war doch weit und breit nichts zu sehen gewesen und jetzt sollte etwas in unmittelbarer Nähe gelegen haben, ohne, dass er es bemerkt hatte? Etwas hinderte ihn daran weiterzulaufen. _

_Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und wurde immer stärker, genauso wie das Summen tausender Fliegen an seinen Ohren, das plötzlich eingesetzt hatte. Ihm war speiübel, der Gestank war allgegenwärtig und das Schwirren der Insekten machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Schleichend langsam drehte er sich um und was er sah, ließ ihn beinah zusammenbrechen._

_Ein brauner Wolf lag zu seinen Pfoten, der Bauch war aufgerissen und an den ausgefransten Rändern der Wunde war das helle Fell butverkrustet. Die Augen des Kadavers waren weit aufgerissen und starr in die Ferne gerichtet, der Blick war gebrochen. Die Zunge war blau und aufgequollen und hing schlaff aus dem Maul, an dessen Zähnen noch schwach altes Blut glänzte. Die Schnauze war mit tiefen Kratzern übersät und die Schnurrhaare waren mit Eiter verklebt. Zweifelsfrei war dieser Wolf bei einem Kampf der Unterlegene gewesen und das war nunmal das Schicksal des Verlierers._

_Beinah gewaltsam musste er seinen Blick losreißen. Er drehte sich um und rannte davon, dem Horizont entgegen, doch so schnell er auch lief, sobald er sich umdrehte lag diese Leiche keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt und der Gestank des Todes war allgegenwärtig wie nie. Das Surren der Fliegen schien ihm zu folgen, wohin auch immer er rannte._

_Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, aber er wollte sein Tempo um keinen Preis verlangsamen, bis er eine Bewegung am Rande seines Blickfeldes wahrnahm. Am ganzen Körper zitternd drehte er sich um und er sah es._

_Es war genauer gesagt der Kadaver. Es hatte langsam angefangen zu zucken und tastete nun immernoch auf der Seite liegend nach festem Untergrund. Es rollte sich schwerfällig auf den Bauch und stemmte sich gegen die Erde in die Höhe._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Der Beobachter sah, wie das rote Blut der wieder aufgeplatzten Wunde eine Pfütze auf dem dürren Boden zu bilden begann. Mit einem Ruck richtete sein Gegenüber sich schießlich auf und seine Gedärme glitten von einem schmatzenden Geräusch begleitet aus der tiefen Bauchverletzung in das welke Gras. _

_Jedes einzelne Haar des jungen Wolfes stellte sich auf und der Drang zu fliehen wurde unerträglich groß., doch es war so gut wie unmöglich den Blickkontakt zu lösen. Schritt für Schritt wich er zurück während der untote Wolf immer näher kam, eine tiefrote Blutspur hinter sich herziehend. Das zerfetzte Maul öffnete sich langsam zum Sprechen._

_"Du weißt, wer ich bin..."_

_//Nein!// Er wollte es nicht hören, er wollte nicht hören, was er schon ahnte!_

_"Ich..."_

_Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf._

_"... bin..."_

_Er versuchte abermals den Blickkontakt zu brechen, abermals misslang es ihm._

_"... du!"_

_Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, wie der Blitz eines tosenden Gewitters, wie das gefürchtete Todesurteil einen Schuldigen. Unmöglich! Das konnte nicht sein! Er war doch hier! HIER! Er konnte unmöglich diese verwesende Leiche sein. Aber wenn er es nicht war, warum schmeckte er dann diesen metallenen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge? Warum war dann seine Lunge mit Blut gefüllt? Warum konnte er sich dann nicht mehr bewegen?_

_Sein Verstand flackerte nur noch schwach, als er bewusstlos wurde und in dieser endlosen Einöde zusammenbrach._

---

Dumpf klirrten die eisernen Gewehre gegen die Nieten besetzten Gürtel der Jäger. Einer nach dem Anderen stapften die vier vermummten Gestalten durch den dichten Schnee. Die Kette, die einer der Männer in der Hand hielt, rasselte mit jedem Schritt, genauso, wie der Atem des Führers, der zusehends lauter wurde. Er blieb augenblicklich stehen, als er die Stimme einer seiner Gefolgsleute hörte.

"Was suchen wir hier überhaupt in diesem Nichts aus Schnee?"

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Gefragten. Er deutete triumphierend in Richtung einer kleiner Tannengruppe. Sein verrostetes Lachen ertönte rau auf der weiten Ebene, wo es nirgends Widerhall fand.

"Was wir suchen?"

Er schaute kurz den Zweifler an, bevor sein Blick seiner Hand folgte.

"Wir suchen genau das!"

Nun sahen es die Anderen auch, den großen Hund, der völlig reglos im Schnee lag.

"Wölfe."

**tbc...**

* * *

_Jo, Reviews machen glücklich. :)) _

_Hej då, FrozenCellophane aka urania-chan! _ ♥


	5. Entscheidungen

_Oha, da ich jetzt hier eine treue Leserin habe (Yamica wink), gibt es auch schon das nächste Kapitel. :)_

_Hmm... leider ist Wolf's Rain in Deutschland irgendwie ein Sparten-Fandom... ôo Naja, was soll man machen? _

_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1! _

* * *

**Kapitel 5: Entscheidungen**

Die kühle Nachtluft umschmeichelte das zusammengeschrumpfte Rudel. Schweigend glitten sie schattengleich durch die Nacht, wie geisterhafte Schemen aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Wahrhaftig verströmte der Anblick der durch den Schnee huschenden Wölfe eine solche Ruhe und gaukelte eine Idylle vor, dass vielleicht manch ein Jäger die frühere Wolfshatz bereut hätte, vielleicht...

An der Spitze lief ein Wolf, der so weiß wie der umliegende Schnee war und eine ebenso reine Aura ausstrahlte. Er wurde dicht gefolgt von einem leichtfüßig dahintänzelnden Mädchen, das stets ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Sie lief so dicht hinter dem Rudelführer, als wollte sie ihn niemals verlieren, nie mehr, nicht mal für den winzigsten Augenblick. Darauf folgte ein großer, gefährlich wirkender, grauer Wolf; er stierte stumm geradeaus und sein Blick verriet verbissene Entschlossenheit. Den Abschluss bildete in einiger Entfernung ein wuscheliges, braunes Tier, das tief in Gedanken versunken schien, als trüge es einen heftigen inneren Konflikt aus.

Man konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn er so handelte! Das war nur recht und billig, zudem noch äußerst vernünftig und außerdem die einzig reale Möglichkeit! Sein Beschluss stand fest und dabei sollte es bleiben! Aber warum grübelte er schon die halbe Nacht darüber nach? Warum versuchte er sich fieberhaft einzureden, dass er das Richtige tat?

Er schalt sich selbst in Gedanken, _Hige, du Trottel! Denk endlich an was anderes!_

Er warf einen suchenden Blick nach vorne. Tsume stapfte entschlossen, beinah zielstrebig, durch den knöcheltiefen Schnee; er schien sich nicht mit lästigen Gedanken herumzuschlagen.

Kümmerte er sich denn nicht um Tôboe?

Hige seufzte resigniert, warum konnte er sich denn nicht mit seiner Entscheidung abfinden? Er hatte sie doch von sich aus getroffen! Schätzungsweise war er einfach zu gutmütig.

Sie würden Tôboe nicht finden, ganz davon abgesehen, dass Kiba ihn nicht suchen wollen würde und selbst bei Tsume war er sich ob seines abweisenden, scheinbar gleichgültigen Verhaltens relativ sicher, dass er ihn im Stich lassen würde.

_Aber Hige wusste ja nicht, was Tsume in Wahrheit dachte._

Alleine hatte er sowieso nicht die geringste Chance! Der Neuschnee hatte Tôboes Geruch verschluckt, der stetige Wind seine Spuren verweht. Warum sollte er so etwas aussichtsloses tun? Das war ja absurd! Der Wolf schnaubte verächtlich über sich selbst und begann wieder, sich in seiner Wahl zu bekräftigen. Er war so in Gedanken, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, wie seine Vordermänner stehen blieben, so dass er mit vollen Schwung in Tsume hineinrauschte, der ihn daraufhin rüde anblaffte, was Hige jedoch kaum wahrnahm, da seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Kiba galt.

„Wir rasten."

Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, er wusste es. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sie sich ihrem Ziel näherten. Es musste einfach so sein. Kiba war so selbstsicher wie immer, er gab den anderen die Stabilität, die sie dringend brauchten.

Den Kopf auf seine verschränkten Pfoten legend schlummerte er mit einem Anflug von Zuversicht ein. Sie mussten das Paradies bald finden. Sie mussten.

---

Der Schmerz pochte dumpf in seinen Ohren und sein Kopf schien mit dichtem Nebel gefüllt zu sein. Sein ganzer Körper war bleischwer, egal wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Tôboe schaffte es nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Bruchstücke seiner Erinnerungen stiegen vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, völlig zusammenhanglos, ohne den Ansatz einer erkennbaren Struktur.

Seine Großmutter.

Die Zeit, als er noch ein Welpe war.

Sein Rudel.

Der Wochenendmarkt in der Stadt.

Cheza.

Die Krähen...

Fetzen seiner Gefühle waberten in ihm, genauso undeutlich wie Blutschlieren im Wasser.

Tôboes Lider flatterten, als er langsam die Augen öffnete und seinen Blick durch den Raum, in dem er sich befand, schweifen ließ. Er war kahl und schmutzig-grau, vielleicht einmal weiß gewesen und nirgendwo fanden seine suchenden Augen halt. Tôboe sog die Luft tief ein, um seine Gedanke zu klären und die Taubheit aus seinem Körper zu vertreiben, doch die Luft war dicht und stickig, schien seine Lunge nur noch mehr zu belasten, so dass er ein hustendes Röcheln nicht unterdrücken konnte. Ein metallener Geschmack glitt zusammen mit seinem Atem seine raue Kehle hinunter. Er brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um zu erkennen, was es war. Blut. Sein Blut.

Panisch würgte er und erbrach etwas der roten Flüssigkeit auf den Boden; es ging ihm wirklich schlechter, als er erwartet hatte, aber andererseits, was hatte er überhaupt erwartet?

Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie er hier hergekommen war.

Den beißenden Geruch seiner eigenen Magensäure in der Nase drehte Tôboe sich unendich langsam auf die andere Seite. Er wollte weg von hier, sehr schnell sehr weit weg, doch wie sollte er das anstellen, wenn er nicht einmal aufstehen konnte? Und was jetzt? Sollte er auf Grund seiner Bewegungslosigkeit einfach hier warten? Warten, bis seine „Entführer" kamen, um mit ihm was auch immer zu tun?

Langsam versuchte er aufzustehen und der Schmerz durchfuhr ihn wie ein glühendes Schwert. Keuchend sank er zurück in eine liegende Position. Er würde wohl doch warten müssen... Solange konnte er wenigstens versuchen sich zu erholen und wenn dann jemand kam, würde er ihm die Kehle zerreißen und fliehen!

_Kurz nachdem ihm dieser Gedanke gekommen war, schauderte Tôboe... So zu denken war doch gar nicht seine Art, oder?_

Nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen war, hörte er das Schloss der Tür leise klicken und wenig später trat ein Mann ein. Er hatte einen weißen Kittel an, über Mund und Nase eine Maske gestülpt und sein Haupt zierte eine ebenfalls weiße Kappe. Er wirkte so steril in der Mitte des angesifften Raumes, dass Tôboe sofort wieder speiübel wurde. Er strömte den gleichen Geruch wie Ärzte aus. Tôboe kannte Ärzte, einige hatten früher Großmutter besucht und ihr dabei stets mit ihren Krankheiten geholfen. Ärzte waren gute Menschen. Aber dieser Mann strahlte alles andere als Güte aus. Es schien ihn eine Art dunkle Aura zu umgeben, über die seine weiße Kleidung hinwegtäuschen sollte. Wie auch immer, bei Tôboe zeigte es keine Wirkung, er spürte die Boshaftigkeit förmlich, als würde sie in dichten Gewitterwolken im Raum hängen. Er fühlte sich diesem Monster in weiß gnadenlos ausgeliefert. Starr wie er war, hätte er nur schwerlich einen Fluchtversuch wagen können, zudem hätte der sicherlich keine Früchte getragen, also blieb ihm nur jeden Schritt des Mannes zu verfolgen und um seine nahe Zukunft zu bangen.

Mit jedem Atemzug, den er nahm breitete sich der Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln in seinem Inneren aus, bald schien er von jeder Zelle Tôboes Besitz ergriffen zu haben und unauslöschlich in seine empfindliche Nase eigebrannt zu sein.

Seine Atmung war flach und gehetzt, beinah asthmatisch und mit jedem Atem, der durch seine Lunge wusch, begann er den Geruch zu realisieren, der unter der sterilen Oberfläche verborgen war. Es war ein Geruch, den er in letzer Zeit viel zu oft gerochen hatte, ein Geruch, von dem er sich sehnlichst wünschte, er wäre ihm fremd. Es war der Geruch von Blut, metallisch und schwer. Und schließlich sah Tôboe auch, wovon er ausging; nicht von dem Mann, so wie er gedacht hatte, sondern von etwas, das dieser in seinen Händen trug. Es war ein silberfarbenes Tablett, auf dem verschiedene Dinge lagen, die im grellen Licht hell aufblitzten. Tôboe mochte Dinge, die aufblitzten. Seine Armreife taten es immer, wenn er über die sonnengefluteten Wiesen rannte. Großmutter hatte sie ihm gegeben, er verband nur gute Erinnerungen mit dem beinah weißen Glänzen von Silber. Und trotzdem, dieses Tablett beklemmte ihn, immerhin hatte dieser Mann es in den Händen. Es gab ja auch furchtbare Dinge, die im Licht schimmern konnten, Gewehrläufe zum Beispiel, aber ihre Farbe war viel eher etwas bläulich sturmgraues, nicht zu vergleichen mit der weißen Reinheit Silbers...

... und ebendiesen Instrumenten, die dem Arzt gehörten.

Tôboe begann zu zittern, als sich der weiß bekittelte Mann schließlich vor ihm hinkniete.

„Na, Kleiner? Bereit für deine große Stunde?"

Im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten klang seine Stimme ganz und gar nicht nett und strafte sie lügen. Der Wolf konnte zwar wegen des Mudschutzes das Gesicht des Mannes nicht sehen, doch vor seinem immeren Auge schwebte ein deutliches Bild: zu einem grausamen Lächeln verzerrte Mundwinkel, die perfekt zu dem sadistischen Ausdruck seiner blauen Augen passte.

Als er schleißlich das helle Klirren von Glas vernahm, riss er sich von den Augen los und blickte sich suchend nach der Quelle des Geräusches um. In den Händen des Arztes befand sich ein Glasröhrchen, in dem eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit schimmerte und an dessen Ende sich eine Nadel befand. Mit Schrecken bemerkte Tôboe, dass die Spritze ihm näher kam und schließlich mit einem brennenden Ziehen in seiner Haut versank.

„Ruh dich schön aus, kleines Wölfchen. Du musst dich nicht bewegen, bleib einfach liegen und beweg dich nicht."

Das Serum, das sich in der Phiole befunden hatte, breitete sich nun allmählich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass irgendetwas in seinem jetzigem Zustand ihn noch lähmen konnte, aber jetzt wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Er fühlte sich wie an den Boden gefesselt und jedes seiner Glieder war so schwer wie Blei. Er konnte nicht einmal seinen Kopf drehen, um dem Arzt hinterherzuschauen, wie er den Raum verließ und hörte nur dessen Schritte in seinen Ohren hallen.

Langsam spürte er die Kälte wieder in seine Venen kriechen. Vom Mann war keine Spur mehr zu sehen, nur die nagende Ungewissheit war geblieben. Was würde man jetzt mit ihm tun? Und wer war „man"? Elend, das war das einzige Wort, um seine derzeitige Situation zu beschreiben. Aber war es nur seine _derzeitige_ Situation? Er schauderte innelich und fragte sich, warum er in diesen Sog aus Albträumen gestürzt war. Gab es denn gar kein Entrinnen? Würde sein scheußliches Leben immer so weitergehen?

Er schluckte schwer, obwohl der Klos in seinem Hals sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte, vielleicht würde genau dieses scheußliche Leben ja schneller enden, als er dachte. Vielleicht lauerte das Ende hinter der einzigen Tür des Raumes. Vielleicht näherte es sich gerade mit den näherkommenden dumpfen Schritten...

---

Erwartungsfroh streckte Kiba seine Nase in den lauen Wind, der nichtsdestotrotz schneidend kalt war. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lefzen, als er sich von Cheza ab- und Hige und Tsume zuwandte.

„Bald."

Hige konnte es auch spüren; wie eine frohe Erwartung schwebte es in der Luft, so deutlich, dass nicht mal Tsume es leugnen konnte. Hige konnte es an seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, als er, total unauffällig, zu ihm hinüberschielte. Er erntete einen mehr als nur vernichtenden Blick von Tsume, woraufhin er sich wieder umwandte und seine Augen starr nach vorne richtete.

Ja, bald! Es kam näher, _sie_ kamen immer näher! Das Paradies war in scheinbar greifbare Nähe gerückt. Als müsste man bloß seine Arme ausstrecken , um es zu umarmen. Und Hige freute sich darauf. Er freute sich auf all das, was er sich von Rakuen versprach. Er konnte es nicht erklären, zu unbeschreiblich schön waren seine Vorstellungen, aber er wusste, dass die anderen es auch fühlten. Es war wie eine Macht, die langsam die letzten Zweifel minimierte, nicht beseitigte, wenn Hige in sich hineinhorchte, konnte er sie noch immer spüren und das machte ihm Angst. Er fürchtete sich davor zu bereuen, Tôboe zurückgelassen – viel schlimmer, verjagt – zu haben, dass so selbst das Paradies von seinem Glanz verlieren könnte, nur wegen einem „Was wäre, wenn...?". Gewissensbisse waren ihm stets zuwider gewesen, sie ließen ihn fühlen, was für ein erbärmliches Geschöpf er in Wirklichkeit war; sie zeigten an, was er alles hätte besser machen können und –willentlich– nicht getan hatte. Wollte er sich dadurch wirklich Rakuen verderben lassen? Die Antwort war eindeutg nein! Das wiederum entsprach seinem Entschluss. Dieses ganze hin und her machte ihn noch verrückt. Darauf hatte er jetzt endeutig keine Lust. Und außerdem war er müde, wenn sie sowieso rasten wollten, konnte er auch ruhig ein bisschen schlafen.

Hige ließ sich auf die Seite fallen und begab sich in eine einigermaßen bequeme Schlafposition.

„Willst du jetzt etwa pennen?", hörte er Tsumes spöttische Stimme.

„Ja, was dagegen?!"

„Nein nein, dann musst du dich nur damit beeilen, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

„Ja, natürlich! Diesen absolut genialen Vorschlag werde ich befolgen, also, wenn ich dann anfangen dürfte, deinen großartigen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen?", entgegnete Hige sichtlich genervt, woraufhin er von Tsume ein „Zicke!" zurückbekam. Aber das war ihm gerade völlig egal, er wollte einfach seine Ruhe und schlafen, den Problemen aus dem Weg gehen.

---

Anfangs hatte Tôboe noch auf Rettung gehofft, dann um Vergessen gefleht und mittlerweile wäre ihm sogar der Tod recht. Angst war tödlich, er hatte gehört, man konnte vor Schreck sterben. Dann blieb das Herz einfach stehen und alles war vorbei.

Er war schon längst nicht mehr bei vollem Bewusstsein, hin und wieder klarte der Nebel in seinem Kopf ein Stück auf, aber trotzdem nahm er nichts deutlich genug war. Ab und zu ein Schemen, ein geisterhaftes Zucken, ein dumpfer Schmerz. Aber schließlich würde es aufhören... und wenn er selbst dafür sorgen musste. Wenn er seine Energien sparte, seine gelegentlichen, schon von vornherien zum scheitern verurteilten Kämpfe gegen eine Hand, die ihn packen wollte oder eine Spritze, die ihn stach, unterließ und dann alle verbliebenen Kraftresourcen aktivieren würde, dann, ja dann würde es vielleicht klappen. Die Chancen auf Sieg waren gering, aber was hatte er zu verlieren?

Und so begann sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf zu formen; vage erst begann er allmählich festere Gestalt anzunehmen.

Die Hauptsache war, plötzlich zu handeln, den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen. Überraschungsmoment? Gab es sowas in seiner Situation überhaupt? Egal, er musste es riskieren. Obwohl irgendein Risiko schien es da ja nicht zu geben, schlimmer als jetzt konnte es kaum noch werden...

Es war eindeutig Zeit aufzuhören sich auf andere zu verlassen, es war niemand gekommen und das würde wohl auch keiner mehr. Inititative ergreifen, das war es! Er brauchte andere nicht, er brauchte sein verdammtes Rudel nicht, wenn diese ihn auch nicht brauchten...

Und dann war es schließlich soweit. Tôboe spürte, dass der perfekte Zeitpunkt gekommen war, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Plötzlich war alles sonderbar klar. Er hatte nie an Momente wie diesen geglaubt, aber nun war er da und es blieb keine Zeit um lange nachzudenken. Als er spürte, dass eine Person sich vor ihm aufbaute, richtete Tôboe sich auf (er war nicht einmal so träge, wie er erwartet hatte) und schließlich stand er auf seinen Beinen, sie zitterten zwar ein wenig, aber das war beherrschbar, die Hauptsache war, dass sie ihn hielten. Sie hielten ihn.

Der Mensch, den Tôboe mittlerweile als Arzt identifiziert hatte, war schlichtweg völlig perplex, er stand einfach nur da, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt, glotzte sein plötzlich zu Bewusstsein gekommenes Versuchstier auf dem Stahltisch an und war über das alles fassungslos. Tôboe spannte derweil all seine Muskeln an und sprang dem Arzt mit solcher Wucht entgegen, dass dieser hintenüberkippte, mit dem Hinterkopf hart auf dem Steinboden aufschlug und reglos liegenblieb, offensichtlich bewusstlos.

Schnell blickte der Wolf sich im Raum um und langsam begann sich auch seine anfangs etwas verschwommene Sicht zu schärfen.

Keine Fenster, eine Tür ohne Klinke , nur mit dem passenden Schlüssel zu öffnen. So etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht., aber wenn er genug Glück hatte, hatte der bewusstlose Mensch einen Schlüsselbund dabei. Und Tôboe betete, dass es ein ganzer Bund war, er würde wahrscheinlich mehr als nur einen Schlüssel brauchen um dem ganzen Machwerk zu entkommen.

Als er den Mann absuchte, fragte er sich, woher er eigentlich auf einmal diese Kraft gewonnen hatte, die Kraft sich zu wehren. Er hatte aber wirklich keine Zeit sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, also sagte er sich einfach, es wäre das Adrenalin. Vielleicht hatte er ja irgendwann anders Zeit dem auf den Grund zu gehen, vielleicht stimmte das mit dem Adrenalin ja auch, wer wusste so etwas schon genau.

_Ah, da ist er ja!_

Innerlich jubelte Tôboe, er hatte tatsächlich einen Schlüsselring gefunden! Er war nichts anderes als erleichtert; mehr Glück als Verstand sagte man in solchen Situationen wohl. Völlig egal, hauptsache raus hier!

Schnell schloss Tôboe die Tür auf und blickte auf ein wahres Gewirr von Gängen. Zu seinem großem Missfallen waren alle in dem selben ehemals sterilen, jetzt angeschmutzen weiß gehalten und sahen nahezu identisch aus. Sich verlaufen war in diesem Falls wohl mehr als nur eine Möglichkeit. Mit suchendem Blick trat Tôboe unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere.

_Jetzt nur keine falsche Wahl treffen. Du schaffst das! Ganz ruhig, Tôboe_, sprach er sich selber Mut zu. _Es muss einen Weg hier heraus geben, vielleicht ein Fenster?_

Abermals sah er sich hastig um; er wusste auch nicht, wie lange der Mann hinter ihm noch bewusstlos war, aber Tôboe wäre lieber schon weit weg, wenn der erwachte.

Ein Seufzen stahl sich von seinen Lippen, kein Fenster weit und breit... aber vielleicht...

Hoffnung begann in ihm zu keimen. Er musste einfach nach Tageslicht suchen. Oder noch besser! Frische Luft, wenn er einen Luftzug oder etwas in der Art spürte, wäre das möglicherweise ein Weg in die Freiheit und mit einem erneuten Blick über die Schulter fügte er hinzu, dass er wenigstens weit genug von diesem schrecklichen Raum entfernt wäre, vom mutmaßlich riesigen Gebäudekompley verschluckt.

Halbwegs zuversichtlich setzte der Wolf sich in Bewegung und nahm die erstbeste Abzweigung um dann auf dem nächsten Flur den rechten Gang zu nehmen, weil er von seinem Geruchsinn geleitet Frischluft zu riechen meinte. Nach zwei Kurven, die der Gang machte, erreichte er einen vergitterten Lüftungsschacht. Tôboe dachte in seiner Naivität, dass es der den Umständen entsprechend ideale Fluchtweg für ihn wäre, aber er ahnte nicht, dass er, wäre er an der ersten Gangkreuzung links gegangen, auf eine unbewachte Hintertür und weit weniger Probleme gestoßen wäre.

---

Tsume konnte es nicht fassen. Da lag dieser fette („wuschelige" hätte Hige protestiert), braune Wolf und pennte einfach! Wie konnte er es denn wagen jetzt zu schlafen?! Ausgerechnet jetzt!

Wütend schaute Tsume zu Hige hinüber, der sichtlich friedlich und nicht im geringsten beunruhigt da lag. Geradezu entsetzlich. Tsume begann ernsthaft wütend zu werden. Es schien so, als hätte er mit Hige den letzen verloren, der, wie er gedacht hatte, noch zu Tôboe gehalten hatte. Jetzt war wirklich nur noch er selbst übrig um... naja, um _was_ eigentlich genau? Tôboe war fortgejagt worden, also war ihn zurückholen keine realistische Option. Was dann? Vielleicht mit ihm zusammen das Paradies zu suchen?

Er wäre wirklich ein Idiot, das Rudel jetzt zu verlassen. Er konnte spüren, dass sie vielleicht schneller als angenommen nach Rakuen gelangen würden und jetzt wollte er das wirklich hinschmeißen nur wegen einem kleinen Bengel, unfassbar. Zudem waren die Chancen ohne Cheza zum Ziel zu gelangen gering. Vielleicht könnte er ja mit Cheza reden und sie würde zustimmen, Tôboe zu suchen.

Im nächsten Augenblick lachte Tsume sich schon selbst für diesen Gedanken aus. Mit Cheza reden, das war wirklich eine blauäugige Sicht der Dinge. Auch wenn Cheza einen ausgezeichneten Orientierungssinn hatte, konnte man mit ihr wohl kaum ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen, so etwas setzte eine gewisse Intelligenz und einen Funken Verstand voraus und davon traute Tsume Cheza ungefähr so viel zu wie einem Mülleimer.

Er seufzte. Cheza einfach zwingen oder entführen würde nie im Leben klappen, dazu war Kiba viel zu beschützerisch. Es gab wohl keinen optimalen Ausweg.

Verdammt, dann war er wohl wirklich ein Idiot!

---

Nachdem es Tôboe doch einige Gewalt und Anstrengung gekostet hatte, zwängte er sich nun durch den engen Lüftungsschacht. Nur langsam vorankommend schob er sich Stück für Stück weiter, indem er die Hinterbeine gegen den glatten Metallboden stemmte. Wenn der Schacht noch lang war, würde er womöglich Muskelkrämpfe bekommen – seine Fortbewegungsart war bei weitem nicht komfortabel – aber den unangenehmen Gedanken schob er lieber erst einmal beiseite. Darüber konnte er sich Sorgen machen, wenn es dazu kam.

Witternd streckte er seine Nase in die Luft, als er einen leichten Zug spürte, er hatte es also geschafft, es war nicht mehr weit bis zur frischen Luft und die bedeutete Freiheit.

Weiter vorne fiel fahles Tageslicht durch ein Gitter. Erleichtert robbte Tôboe das letzte Stück zum Ausgang und stemmte sich dann mit ganzer Kraft gegen das Gitter, das schließlich mit einem rostigen Knirschen nachgab und ein paar Meter unter ihm klappernd auf dem Boden aufschlug. Dem Geräusch entnahm Tôboe, dass es nicht allzu tief sein konnte, bis es wieder festen Boden unter ihm gab, also kroch er bis zur Kante und ließ sich in die Freiheit fallen.

Er kam sicher auf und konnte sein Glück immernoch nicht fassen. Vor ihm lag eine breite Treppe, aber dahinter nichts außer Schnee und Wäldern; er war schon so gut wie sicher.

Grad wollte Tôboe losstürmen, als er hinter sich das Klicken eines Gewehres hörte. Er drehte sich um und starrte direkt in die dunkle Mündung.

Er war doch so nah an der Freiheit gewesen.

Er hatte erwartet, dass der Bewaffnete ein Jäger war, aber er sah so ganz uns gar nicht wie einer aus. Als erstes stach sein weißer Arztkittel ins Auge. Der Mann war relativ groß und sah sowohl kräftig als auch mutig genug aus, um es mit einem Wolf aufzunehmen.

Seine Flucht war so greifbar nah gewesen, die ließ Tôboe sich jetzt um nichts in der Welt mehr nehmen. Plötzliche Entschlossenheit durchflutete den jungen Wolf und er wusste, was zu tun war.

Flink wie ein Hase schlug er einen Haken, sprang den überrumpelten Mann an und riss ihn zu Boden. Dieser Mann wurde aber nicht wie das erste Opfer bewusstlos, sondern wollte sich wieder aufrappeln um den Wolf zu betäuben, oder schlimmer, um ihn zu töten. Mit seinem Gewicht drückte Tôboe den Arzt gegen den rauhen Asphalt des kleinen Vorplatzes oberhalb der Treppe und nach einer Sekunde des Zögerns senkte er seine Fangzähne in den Hals des Mannes.

Er spürte, wie das Blut zu fließen begann und heiß in sein Maul strömte. So war es also, wenn das Leben aus einem Menschen entwich und er hatte es angerichtet.

Langsam erhob er sich wieder und er konnte den Blick nicht von den sterbenden Augen abwenden. Vielleicht hätte es einen anderen Weg gegeben, aber wenn, dann hatte er ihn nicht genutzt. Er redete sich ein, er hätte so handeln _müssen_, um wieder frei zu sein.

_Fressen oder gefressen werden._

Nun... Tôboe hatte überlebt und der Arzt war tot.

_Die Starken fressen die Schwachen._

Warum fielen ihm ausgerechet jetzt diese Sprichworte ein?

Er schluckte hart und riss seinen Blick endlich von den starren, toten Augen los und dann sah er das Blut. Oh, das viele Blut. Er hatte also wirklich die Halsschlagader erwischt. Und genau das hatte er doch gewollt, versicherte er sich krampfhaft.

Die Blutlache war riesig und man konnte nur mutmaßen, dass der Kittel des Arztes einmal weiß gewesen war.

_Vor einer Minute war er noch blütenweiß._

Jetzt hieß es keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren, Gedanken würde er sich später machen, jetzt musste er zusehen, dass er sich auf den Weg machte.

Er hatte sich schon umgewandt, als er noch ein letztes Mal zurückblickte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl wissen zu müssen, wie sein Opfer hieß, vielleicht um sich an irgend etwas festuzhalten, um es realer zu machen. Es erschien ihm immerhin alles noch ein wenig wie einer seiner Albträume. Nach langem Suchen fand er eine Plakette an der Brusttasche festgeheftet. Langsam las er den Namen, nahm ihn in sich auf.

Dr. John Carter.

Ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen lief Tôboe davon. Er dachte jetzt nicht mehr darüber nach, das würde er später tun, wenn er in Sicherheit war; dieser Mann sollte nicht umsonst gestorben sein.

_Wenn ich sicher bin, denke ich daran._

Und Tôboe hatte viel, über das er nachdenken musste.

**tbc...**

* * *

_Kommentare sind teh love. :D_**  
**


	6. Gedanken

_Hejhej da draußen! xD Ein weiteres Kapitel nur für euch. +g+ Hahaha! XD_

_Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1.  
_

* * *

**Behind Brown Eyes **

**Kapitel 6: Gedanken**

Tsume fluchte leise. Der Schnee war kalt, ihm war kalt. Und es würde vorraussichtlich bei weitem nicht besser werden. Missmutig blickte er auf die dunklen Wolken, die sich am Horizont zusammenballten. Genau auf diese aufziehende Sturmfront lief er zu, und um die Sache perfekt zu machen, wehte der schneidende Wind ihm entgegen, was bedeutete, dass er und dieses nette kleine Unwetter direkt aufeinander zuhielten. Genau das, was er brauchte, noch mehr Schnee! Vor knapp zehn Minuten hatte Tsume gedacht, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, nur um jetzt offensichtlich vom Gegenteil überzeugt zu werden; das nannte er prompten Service.

Tsume fühlte sich nicht einsam, der einzig schlechte Aspekt des Alleinseins bestand für ihn darin, dass niemand da war, den er anschanuzen konnte, wenn er seine Wut mal wieder richtig an jemandem auslassen musste. Aber andererseits war so zum Glück auch keiner da, der ihn nervte. Er konnte sich das ganze lebhaft vorstellen, hauptsächlich Hige, der jammerte, wie kalt es war und dass er schrecklichen Hunger hatte, er könnte sogar genau sagen, wieviele Stunden er schon hungerte, obwohl er nicht mal eine Uhr oder etwas in der Art hatte. Die einzige Erklärung, die Hige von sich aus lieferte war „Talent!". Oh, verdammt! Tsume und alle anderen hatten ja selbst überhaupt keine Uhr, um dieses Gebrabbel nachzuprüfen. Tsume fluchte abermals – nicht das erste und bei weitem nicht das letzte Mal an diesem Tag – er hatte sich also wirklich von Hige, dem Bastard verarschen lassen? Wenn das so weiterging war er ja bald so naiv wie Tôboe...

Unmittelbar nach diesem Gedanken legte Tsume eine kurze Pause ein und ließ sich auf seine Hinterbeine in den Schnee sinken. Dieser ganze Stress, die Kälte, die Frustration, alles nur wegen dieses kleinen, verfluchten Wolfsblags. Na, der würde sich was anhören können, wenn er ihn fand! Entschlossen setzte der graue Wolf sich wieder in Bewegung.

---

_Hige schnarchte immernoch friedlich vor sich hin, Cheza summte ein leises Lied und wippte dazu im Takt und Kiba saß einfach nur da. Jetzt schien einfach der passende Moment zu sein, also erhob Tsume sich langsam, streckte sich kurz und wandte dann den anderen den Rücken zu. Er war keinen Meter gegangen, als er eine Stimme hörte._

_„Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten."_

_Halb wütend, halb genervt drehte er sich zum Leitwolf um._

_„Sag mal, hab ich je gesagt, dass ich wollte, dass du dich um mich kümmerst? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere nicht, also halt einfach die Klappe und lass mich!"_

_Kiba tat nichts, außer ihn anzustarren, also trottete Tsume einfach weiter, bis er dieselbe Stimme nocheinmal hörte._

_„Was hättest du denn gemacht, hättest du ihn hierbleiben lassen, obwohl er versucht hat, die Blumenjungfrau zu __ermorden?"_

_Die Weise, wie Kiba das Satzende betonte gefíehl ihm überhaupt nicht, genauso wenig, wie die Richtung, in die ihr „Gespräch" ging._

_„Nicht jeder ist so kalt und herzlos wie du!", fauchte er zurück und war jetzt auch irgendwie wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich von Kiba so hatte provozieren lassen, obwohl er ja nicht wusste, ob das dessen Absicht gewesen war. Tsume blickte sich noch kurz um und wollte aufbrechen, als Kiba ihn ein drittes Mal anhalten ließ._

_„Und was soll ich Hige sagen? Und Cheza?"_

_Er hatte immernoch dieses dämliche Pokerface aufgesetzt, doch Tsume meinte in der Frage eine gewisse Unsicherheit mitschwingen zu hören, was ihn ungemein befriedigte._

_„Hige sagst du am besten die Wahrheit, dass ich deine beschissene Ego-Tour nicht mehr ausgehalten habe und mich verpisst hab'."_

_Kiba schaute missbilligend, fast herablassend, bevor er wieder sprach._

_„Ist das wirklich der Grund?"_

_Tsume würde keine Antwort geben, Kiba verdiente keine._

_„Als würdest du dich je für andere interessieren..."_

_Und nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Hige wird wissen warum."_

_Zu Cheza würde er keinen Ton sagen, alles Verschwendung. So ging er davon, ohne sich ein letztes Mal umzudrehen und mit dem Gefühl etwas getan zu haben, was nicht sehr schlüssig war._

---

Dichter Schneefall hatte wieder eingesetzt und erleichterte die Orientierung nicht gerade. Tsume drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse um einen Überblick zu erhalten und achtete genau darauf, dass es dreihundertsechzig Grad waren, da er ansonsten noch orientierungsloser gewesen wäre, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war. Er hasste es, es zuzugeben, aber er hatte sich verirrt, so wie irgendein kleiner, dummer Welpe. Er grinste sarkastisch, vielleicht hatte Tôboe sich ja auch verlaufen und er traf ihn aus purem Zufall. Wie groß waren die Chancen dafür? Eins zu einer Billion? Er wollt es ja gar nicht wissen!

Mangels einer besseren Idee ging er einfach weiter in die Richtung, in der er eben auch unterwegs gewesen war. Langsam wurde die eben noch spärliche Bewaldung des Geländes dichter. Die buschigen Tannen ließen nur wenig Licht bis auf den Waldboden vordringen, weswegen es um Tsume herum immer düsterer wurde, je tiefer er in den Wald vordrang. Doch das machte dem Wolf nicht viel aus, er konnte auch noch im Halbdunkel sogar während der Dämmerung hervorragend sehen, so war er einfach nur froh, dass die Baumkronen den Schnee einigermaßen abhielten, wodurch er weitaus schneller vorankam. Und Tsume hatte seltsamerweise wirklich das Gefühl, seinem Ziel näherzukommen. Er wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit Tôboe zu finden verschwindend gering war, ja, vielleicht sogar noch kleiner, weniger als minimal, aber dieses Gefühl blieb trotzdem und nicht nur das, es wurde stärker. Sachen, die so gut wie unmöglich waren, waren Tsume von vornherein nicht ganz geheuer – auch wenn er das nicht zugab – aber dieses Mal glaubte er es einfach nicht, er musste sich täuschen, ganz sicher.

Er war sich sicher, bis er die Gestalt sah, die mit dem Rücken an einem Baum lehnte.

---

Tôboe rannte, was seine Beine hergaben. Bald hämmerte das Herz viel zu laut in seiner Brust, sein Atem ging schwer und er hatte Seitenstechen, aber er zwang sich weiterzulaufen. Dahin wollte er nicht zurück, er konnte nicht! Es war fast ein Wunder, dass er es geschafft hatte tätsächlich aus diesem Gebäude rauszukommen und den Weg bis zum Wald würde er jetzt auch noch schaffen, davon würden ihn keine Seitenstiche und überhaupt gar nichts abhalten! Er würde sich gleich eine Pause gönnen, sobald er ein gutes Stück im Wald verschwunden war, dann würden eventuelle Verfolger ihn nicht beim Ausruhen sehen.

Plötzlich wurde Tôboe noch nervöser. Verfolger? Hatte er welche? Er war so aufs Rennen konzentriert gewesen, dass er sich kein einziges Mal umgedreht hatte, aber das würde er wohl oder übel noch machen müssen. An der Waldgrenze, das war es! Bei den ersten Bäumen würde er kurz anhalten und einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter werfen. Natürlich würde dort niemand sein und dann würde er nochmal gut fünfhundert Meter in den Wald hineinlaufen und sich eine Pause gönnen, eine richtige, zum Verschnaufen und um wenigstens einen etwas klareren Kopf zu bekommen.

Als er die Bäume erreicht hatte, war für Tôboe so etwas wie die Stunde der Wahrheit gekommen. Er musste sich umdrehen um nach etwaigen Verfolgern zu sehen. Er hatte ganz plötzlich das Gefühl, er würde es lieber gar nicht wissen wollen, aber er drehte sich natürlich trotzdem um.

Beinah hätte der Jungwolf vor Erleichterung geschrien, niemand verfolgte ihn, absolut niemand! Die weite, weiße Ebene lag verlassen da und der lange Weg zwischen dem von hier aus betrachtet riesigen Gebäudekomplex und dem Waldrand war wie ausgestorben. Ohne zu lange in diesem Glücksgefühl zu schwelgen, machte er sich schnell wieder los, das er sich hier an der Baumgrenze, von der ganzen Ebene aus sichtbar, trotz der Menschenleere unsicher fühlte und hier auf keinen Fall hätte rasten können.

Er war viel tiefer als eigentlich beabsichtigt in den Wald eingedrungen, als er seine erste Pause machte. Sicher war schließlich sicher. Und je ruhiger und entspannter sein Körper wurde, desto störender wurden die Gedanken... Erst jetzt begann er langsam zu realisieren, dass er jemanden getötet hatte und auf einmal kam es ihm erschreckend wirklich vor. Wirklicher noch, als zu dem Zeitpunkt da er das Blut des Todgeweihten in sein Maul strömen gespürt hatte. Er hatte jemanden umgebracht, er ganz alleine. Er hatte eine Entscheidung über Leben und Tod getroffen. War das wie Gott spielen?

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, es war Notwehr gewesen, ganz eindeutig. Keiner konnte von ihm erwarten, dass er sich diesen Teufelsärzten auslieferte; _jeder_ hätte dasselbe wie Tôboe getan. Es hätte auch noch viel schlimmer kommen können, er hätte beide Männer, die er getroffen hatte, umbringen können, aber nein, es war nur einer gestorben. Er schnaubte innerlich, „gestorben", das klangt so natürlich, so friedlich, so falsch. Und überhaupt, wer sagte denn, dass er den ersten nicht auch getötet hätte, wäre es nötig gewesen. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, er hätte nicht lange gezögert. Aber hey, er war verzweifelt gewesen und er hätte nur ein gutes Recht genutzt. Pah, Recht! Seit wann war Töten Recht? Und wieso zerbrach er sich jetzt überhaupt über den Arzt den Kopf, der nicht einmal tot war? War _das_ vielleicht Verdrängung?

Seufzend lehnte Tôboe sich mit dem Rücken an den nächstebesten Baum und ließ sich langsam daran herab in den Schnee sinken. Ja, dann hatte er eben jemanden umgebracht, die anderen hatten das doch auch schon getan – der Gedanke an „die anderen" verursachte ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, das er jedoch schnell beiseite schob – und die brachten sich auch nicht fast mit ihren Selbstzweifeln um. Er würde schon darüber hinwegkommen und weiterleben, er ging immer irgendwie weiter. Vielleicht musste er auch nur einfach darüber schlafen und Morgen sah dann alles anders aus. So war das doch immer, oder?

Der junge Wolf gähnte herzhaft. Jetzt wo das ganze Adrenalin in seiner Wirkung nachließ, spürte er jeden seiner erschöpften Knochen und allmählich wurde auch die Umgebung immer verschwommer. Aber nein, er war nicht müde, überhaupt nicht! Tôboe musste ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrücken. Okay, er war müde. Ein kleines Nickerchen konnte ja nicht schaden, immerhin war er für genau so einen Fall tiefer als nur für eine kurze Rast nötig in den Wald gegangen. Vielleicht hatte sein Unterbewusstsein die herannahende Müdigkeit ja schon im Vorraus gespürt. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sehr sie brannten, aber lange konnte er sich nicht daran stören, denn fast augenblicklich übermannte ihn süßer Schlaf.

Nur noch halb bei Bewusstsein fiel ihm ein, dass das nicht das erste Mal gewesen war, dass er getötet hatte. Zitterns zog Tôboe die Beine enger an seinen Körper. Plötzlich war ihm sehr kalt.

---

„Er ist weg."

Viel mehr sagte Kiba nicht und Hige wusste auch nicht wirklich, was er darauf erwidern sollte, deshalb blieb es bei einem – ihm reichlich beschränkt vorkommenden – „Ah, achso...". Aber was sollte man zu so etwas auch sagen? Irgendwie kam er sich überrumpelt vor. Tsume hätte auch etwas sagen können, vielleicht wäre er ja dann mitgekommen. Aber jetzt... jetzt waren sie nur noch zu dritt, Cheza eingeschlossen. Irgendwie war diese Reduzierung ein bisschen zu drastisch für Higes Geschmack.

Sie standen immernoch stumm da, bis er sich schließlich dazu durchrang die Frage zu stellen, auf die er wirklich eine Antwort haben wollte, auf die er eine Antwort _brauchte_.

„Und... was machen wir jetzt?"

Als wäre das nur allzu offensichtlich, zog Kiba eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wir werden weitergehen."

Und wieder wusste Hige keine passende Antwort darauf.

„Ah... okay."

Wahrscheinlich hatte bei ihm eindeutig zu wenig Enthusiasmus mitgeklungen, denn Kiba zog die andere Augenbraue auch noch hoch und sah ihn fragend an. Er sagte zwar kein Wort, aber sein Blick sprach Bände. Hige war auch nicht sehr erpicht darauf, das Schweigen zu brechen, so standen die beiden in einer ziemlich unangenehmen Stille da. Als diese schließlich so dicht war, dass man sie mit einem Messer hätte schneiden können, sagte Hige schließlich doch etwas.

„Einfach so?"

„Was schlägst du denn vor?"

Oh, gute Frage! Ehrlich gesagt hatte Hige keine Ahnung, wie er die beantworten sollte; er hasste es, Dinge nicht zu wissen.

„Bist _du_ nicht der Rudelführer?"

„Ja und ich habe gesagt, wir werden einfach weiter suchen."

Verdammt Kiba hatte recht. Das bedeutete Hige hatte unrecht. Wie er das hasste...

Kiba war schon gut zwanzig Meter weit entfernt, als der braune Wolf bemerkte, dass der andere schon vorgegangen war. Hige fluchte leise, als er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte. Irgendwas lief hier grundsätzlich falsch. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mal hier befinden würde, allein mit Kiba und Cheza. Er fragte sich, was passiert wäre, wenn er aufgebrochen wäre um Tôboe zu suchen, wäre Tsume dann geblieben oder wären Kiba und Cheza ganz alleine? Wie auch immer, jedenfalls konnte er sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen, jetzt zu gehen.

Hige hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können; wann war er so egoistisch geworden? Er kam sich vor, als wäre ihm nur wichtig, letztendlich doch nach Rakuen zu kommen, um dort in Ruhe und Frieden zu leben.

In gutem Abstand trottete er hinter Kiba her, in Gedanken versunken, wie allzu oft in letzter Zeit. Wenn Tsume sich aufgemacht hatte Tôboe zu suchen, dann musste Hige sich wenigstens nicht mehr so große Sorgen machen. Natürlich, er war immernoch besorgt, aber er hatte das Gefühl, wenn jemand Tôboe finden könnte, dann war es Tsume. Ja, Hige hatte eindeutig den besseren Geruchssinn, aber Tsume hatte dieses... Gespür, und Hige glaubte, dass es auf der Suche nach dem Kleinen mehr brauchte als nur eine gute Nase. Und beide waren nicht dumm, vielleicht würden sie das Rudel wiederfinden und dann war alles wieder so wie vorher. Hige schnaubte sarkastisch. Bestimmt würde es so sein wie vorher, falls Kiba Tôboe entgegen aller Annahmen wieder aufnehmen würde und Tsume dazu.

Da fiel Hige ein, dass er gar nicht wusste, wie die ganze Sache mit Tsume abgelaufen war. Er war gegangen – das war das einzige, was er von Kiba erfahren hatte – um Tôboe zu suchen – das hatte er sich selbst dazu gedacht – aber das war's auch schon. Er würde Kiba einfach fragen, wie das genau abgelaufen war, wenn er ihn direkt darauf ansprach, müsste er es ihm sagen müssen. Und dann würde er vielleicht wissen, ob Tsume einfach so gegangen war oder wirklich wegen dem Kleinen. So einfach war das.

Halbwegs zufrieden verfiel Hige in einen zügigen Trab, um mit Kiba und Cheza aufzuschließen.

---

Tsume kam es vor, als hätte er sich ein Ewigkeit nicht bewegt. Das einzige, was er getan hatte war starren. Ohne auch nur zu blinzeln hatte er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Gestalt, die am Baum lehnte, geschenkt.

Er hatte Tôboe sofort erkannt und war im selben Augenblick stehen geblieben. Seitdem hatte sich er auch kein Stück mehr gerührt, er hatte einfach nicht gekonnt. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, das hier war es nicht gewesen. In erster Linie hatte er ja nicht einmal damit gerechnet, Tôboe überhaupt zu finden und selbst wenn er sich das kurz hätte einreden können, er hätte sich nie vorgestellt, das zu empfinden, was er kurz getan hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal nach der Trennung vom Rudel gesehen hatte. Den Wunsch ihn gar nicht erst gefunden zu haben. Er wusste, dass das schrecklich selbstsüchtig war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er jetzt mit dem Kleinen umgehen sollte.

Tôboe saß zitternd da, die Beine an die Brust gezogen, eng mit seinen Armen umschlungen und seinen Kopf hatte er erschöpft auf die Knie gelegt. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen, denn er hatte Tsume nicht bemerkt, der nur knapp fünfzehn Meter entfernt stand und verdammt, Tôboe war doch immerhin ein Wolf, er musste so etwas bemerken! Aber davon war bei ihm nicht die geringste Spur zu sehen. Er hockt einfach nur da und hörte nicht auf am ganzen Körper zu schlottern.

Er war blutdurchtränkt, aber es war, soweit Tsume das erkennen konnte, nicht alles Tôboes Blut, dazu hatte er glücklicherweise zu wenige Wunden. Das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen konnte er nicht sehen, was ihm im Moment ganz lieb war, aber fröhlich und unbeschwert würde es ganz sicher nicht sein.

Tsume starrte immernoch, es mussten mittlerweile mindestens fünf Minuten vergangen sein. Fünf Minuten, in denen Tôboe seine Position nicht im geringsten verändert hatte. Und endlich kratzte Tsume genug Courage zusammen, um den ersten Schritt zu tun.

„Tôboe."

Seine Stimme war so sanft und leise, wie er sie nur klingen lassen konnte und als Tôboe sich nicht rührte, war Tsume sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt gesproche hatte.

„Tôboe!", wisperte er noch einmal, diesmal etwas lauter und die Reakton des Angesprochenen war heftiger, als Tsume erwartet hatte. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben, sein ganzer Körper, jeder einzelne Muskel, spannte sich an und sein Atem wurde zu einem so lauten Japsen, dass Tsume es selbst auf die Entfernung hören konnte. Weit aufgerissene, panische Augen starrten durch ihn hindurch, bis sie sich nach einigen Sekunden auf ihn fixierten, ohne ihn jedoch wirklich zu erkennen.

Tsume machte einen Schritt auf den Kleinen zu und dann hörte er schließlich dessen Stimme, schwach, brüchig und ungläubig.

„T-tsume...?"

Er hätte die Stimme nicht erkannt, hätte Tôboe nicht dort vor ihm gekauert; sie war so ganz anders als früher, als Tsume ihn kennen gelernt hatte, fröhlich, lebhaft und ständig am quasseln. Und das alles nur weil er das Rudel hatte verlassen müssen.

Tsume hatte Kiba noch nie so sehr verabscheut.

„Ja, ich bin's."

Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Baum, an dem Tôboe lenhte, bis er schließlich direkt vor ihm stand und langsam in die Knie ging.

„Toboe?"

Von nahem sah er noch viel schlimmer aus, außerdem konnte Tsume jetzt sein Gesicht sehen. Er hatte dunke Schatten unter den Augen und seine Unterlippe zitterte. Tsume konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas so bemitleidenswertes gesehen zu haben.

Er versuchte es noch einmal, „Tôboe?"

Keine Reaktion. Tsume fing langsam an zu verzweifeln, diese Apathie war ziemlich beunruhigend, um nicht zu sagen verstörend. Er war ratlos und wollte Tôboe gerade auf die Schulter tippen, um irgendeine Reaktion hervorzurufen, als der sich ruckartig ein Stück nach vorne bewegte und seine Arme um Tsume schlang. Er krallte sich an ihm fest, wie an seinen letzten Halt zur Realität; vielleicht stimmt das ja sogar. Tsume wusste nicht, was er in dieser Situation tun sollte, den Kleinen vielleicht trösten? In so etwas war er nicht gerade gut, naja andererseits hatte er das auch noch nie probiert. Er und trösten das passte einfach nicht.

Es war kein Schluchzen zu hören, kein einziger Laut, als Tôboe anfing zu weinen. Nur das Zittern wurde etwas schlimmer. Vielleicht war genau das so mitleiderregend, dass Tsume sich überwand und beruhigend seine Arme um das elende Bündel legte. Dann sagte er nichts mehr und konnte nur noch warten, bis Tôboe sich beruhigen würde.

Tôboe konnte es nicht fassen. Vorhin noch war er ganz alleine gewesen, einsam, und hatte nicht im geringsten daran geglaubt, dass er gefunden würde und jetzt war wirklich jemand bei ihm, nein, nicht nur jemand, Tsume, ein Freund. Vor lauter Erleichterung stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er zwang sich nicht zu schluchzen, das wäre jetzt zu erbärmlich, die Blöße würde er sich nicht geben. So schluckte er die Laute herunter, aber die Tränen konnte er nicht daran hindern, über seine Wangen zu strömen. Dann spürte er, wie sich tröstende Arme um ihn legten und er war... verblüfft. Als er sich Tsume an den Hals geworfen hatte, hatte der sich kein Stück gerührt und Tôboe war die ganze Situation beinah peinlich gewesen, aber doch, er hatte nicht anders gekonnt, da war jemand, den er kannte und irgendwie wollte er sich einfach nur versichern, dass das kein Traum und auch keine Halluzination war. Es war keines von beidem. Er schämte sich, dass er jetzt nicht einmal ein Wort herausbrachte, aber Tsume drängte ihn nicht, anscheinend würde er einfach warten, bis Tôboe aufhörte so jämmerlich zu heulen. Und er versuchte es, versuchte es wirklich, aber er schaffte es nicht. Wenigstens war er still. Irgendwie hatte er Angst, dass Tsume gehen und ihn hier zurücklassen könnte, aber er tat es nicht. Er hielt Tôboe einfach nur fest und genau das brauchte er jetzt, Unterstützung.

Später konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wie lange er still geweint hatte, aber die Hauptsache war, dass er irgendwann aufgehört hatte und dass es ihm nun besser ging.

„Danke."

Mehr fiel Tôboe im Moment nicht zu sagen ein, aber er war _wirklich_ dankbar, daher erschien ihm das angebracht.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er Tsume immernoch umklammert hielt und rückte hastig ein Stück ab. Unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus und Tôboe zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, was er noch sagen konnte, bis Tsume schließlich die Stille brach.

„Keine Ursache."

Und dann war sie wieder da.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Ein ganzer Satz, das hatte Tôboe Überwindung gekostet, das klang zwar albern, aber es war die Wahrheit.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Tsume zuckte mit den Schultern. Tôboe schluckte schwer, er wollte die Unterhaltung wirklich nicht so enden lassem.

„Und... wieso hast du mich überhaupt gesucht?"

„Warum denkst du überhaupt, ich hätte dich gesucht?"

Oh, das war harsch, aber kein Grund aufzugeben, Tôboe wollte Antworten!

„Was hast du dann hier gemacht?"

Der Angesprochene seufzte laut und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Na okay, vielleicht hab dich ja gesucht, aber, Kleiner, das hat _nichts_ zu bedeuten, klar?!"

Jetzt lächelte Tôboe – er hatte lange nicht mehr gelächelt – und bedankte sich zum zweiten Mal.

„Ja, klar, natürlich, trotzdem vielen Dank."

Tsume erwiderte darauf nichts mehr und wieder war es still. Diesmal war es aber nicht angespannt und dieses Gefühl unbedingt etwas sagen zu müssen war verschwunden, er wartete einfach darauf, dass der andere einen weiteren Schritt tat.

So saßen die Zwei da und taten nichts. Irgendwann fiel Tôboe wieder ein, dass er noch vor ein paar Stunden panische Angst gehabt hatte, verfolgt zu werden und sobald er das gedacht hatte, kam sie auch schon zurück und er begann Tsume ein paar unruhige Seitenblicke zuzuwerfen. Der schien das jedoch geflissentlich zu ignorieren, dachte Tôboe zumindest, bis er aufstand und ein paar Meter ging.

„Du scheinst unruhig zu sein, lass uns gehen. Wir können dann...", er machte ein kurze Pause, „...reden."

Begeistert sprang Tôboe auf und stimmt erleichtert zu, auch wenn er keine große Lust hatte zu reden. Er wollte einfach nicht mehr daran denken, aber es könnte ja immerhin auch sein, dass Reden half, genauso, wie es das Weinen getan hatte. Er fühlte sich zwar jetzt deswegen schon furchtbar erniedrigt, aber besser, und vielleicht hatte er das ja gebraucht . Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er das sogar ziemlich sicher gebraucht.

„Kommst du jetzt, oder was?"

Schnell setzte sich Tôboe in Bewegung um Tsume einzuholen.

„'Tschuldigung, komme schon!"

Wieder war es kurz still.

„Was ist mit dir passiert, Kleiner?"

---

„Hey, Kiba, kann ich dich mal was fragen?"

Hige trabte mit Kiba nun fast Schulter an Schulter, der nur kurz mit den Ohren zuckte und ein bejahendes „Hm?" von sich gab.

„Also...", er verlor sich kurz, „wie war das mit Tsume genau?"

Der weiße Wolf drehte sich nicht einmal um.

„Er ist gegangen, was soll da noch groß gewesen sein?"

Kiba schien nicht wirklich mit den Informationen herausrücken zu wollen, Hige glaubte nämlich nicht, das Tsume gegangen war und es nicht wenigstens ein Abschiedswort gegeben hatte, und auch wenn es nur ein „Tschüss" gewesen war, Hige war entschlossen, es zu erfahren.

„Hat er denn nichts gesagt oder so?

Nun wandte Kiba sich doch noch um, auch wenn es nur für einen flüchtigen Blick war.

„Doch das hat er..."

Hige wartete kurz, ob Kiba von selbst weiterreden würde, aber es hatte nicht den Anschein, also bohrte er weiter.

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Wir hatten einen Streit, wenn man es so nennen kann."

Langsam fing das wirklich an zu nerven, wenn die Unterhaltung in diesen Tempo weiterging, wäre er morgen noch nicht schlauer.

„Worüber habt ihr denn gestritten?" Und noch bevor Kiba zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, fügte Hige hastig hinzu: „Und speis' mich diesmal nicht mit nur einem Satz ab!"

Kiba schien über diesen Ton zwar etwas pikiert, antwortete aber trotzdem.

„Wenn es dich so sehr interessiert" – aha, er versuchte es beiläufig klingen zu lassen, schlechter Versuch, ganz schlecht – „er hat gemeint, er könnte meine „beschissene Ego-Tour" nicht mehr aushalten."

„Hmm..."

Hige nickte, nicht zustimmend, nicht bemitleidend, er nickte einfach nur so, weil er nichts passendes zu sagen wusste. Kiba schwieg wieder, er hatte zwar auch diesmal nur einen Satz von sich gegeben, aber jetzt war Hige das relativ egal, er meinte den Grund für Tsumes Alleingang zu kennen oder zumindest zu erahnen. Als er noch eine kleine Weile geschwiegen hatte, hörte er Kiba.

„Sonst noch was?"

„Nein, schon gut."

Tsume hatte es also getan, er war nicht so feige gewesen wie Hige und hatte vor Kiba gekuscht, um ins Paradies zu gelangen. Er hatte sich gewehrt, na, vielleicht nicht direkt gewehrt, jedenfalls war er gegangen. Diesmal vermutete Hige es nicht nur, sondern er _wusste_, dass Tsume Tôboe suchen gegangen war. Und dann war da dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass er die beiden, die gerade fort waren, wieder sehen würde. Diesmal war er wirklich beruhigter als vorher. Gut, dass er dieses „Gepräch" mit Kiba angefangen hatte, auch wenn der jetzt sicherlich etwas verwirrt war, erst hatte Hige eine ausführliche Schilderung verlangt und sich dann doch mit nur einem Satz zufrieden gegeben. Aber falls Kiba wirklich verwirrt war, ließ er sich nichts anmerken, er lief einfach neben Cheza her, die den ganzen Tag noch kein Wort gesagt hatte.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht... Sie drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um und fragte: „Spürt ihr das auch?"

---

Wie still Stille sein konnte war faszinierend und wie lange so ein Schweigen dauern konnte noch viel mehr. Tsume hätte wirklich gern gewusst, was Tôboe zugestoßen war, aber er vermutete, es wäre besser zu warten, bis der von selbst darüber reden wollte. Vorhin hatte er abgeblockt, Tsume mit bettelnden Augen angeschaut und ihn mit einem „Später, okay?" vertröstet. Da hatte Tsume gepürt, dass es wahrscheinlich besser war, Tôboe diesen Wunsch zu gewähren, ihn zu einer Antwort zu zwingen schien in dieser Situation nicht denkbar. Aber langsam ging Tsume wirklich die Geduld aus, dass er Tôboe jetzt nicht einfach anschrie und ihn um Antworten drängte war erstaunlich genug; zwar war er normalerweise nicht so interessiert an den Angelegenheiten anderer Leute, aber diesmal war das irgendwie anders. Das war nicht nur irgendjemand und die Situation war schlimmer, als das meiste, was so geschah. Ein wenig konnte er noch warten, aber dann würde er doch fragen und wenn er Tôboe damit überrumpelte, würde der letztendlich gar nichts mehr sagen. Diese erdrückende Stille schien dem Kleinen jedoch gar nichts auszumachen und selbst wenn, dann konnte er das ziemlich gut vertuschen. Vielleicht wollte Tôboe ja auch gar nicht über das reden, was ihm zugestoßen war, sondern es einfach nur vergessen. Wenn das der Fall war, dann würde Tsume nichts erfahren, niemals. Aber wer konnte ihm das übel nehmen? Niemand redete gerne über schwere Zeiten, es war, als würde man alles noch einmal durchleben. Und ein einziges Mal war bei weitem schon genug. Wenn Tôboe darüber schweigen wollte, dann musste Tsume das akzeptieren.

„Willst du immernoch wissen, was passiert ist?"

Es war beinah, als würde ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fallen, aber er musste darauf achten, nicht zu wirken, als würde ihn das freuen oder erleichtern, das passte so überhaupt nicht zu seinem Ruf. Nicht, dass ihn interessierte, was andere Leute über ihn dachten, aber Unnarrbarkeit war ein Trumpf, den er so auspielen konnte, wann immer er wollte.

„Wenn du darüber reden möchtest."

Er versuchte es so beiläufig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber der Jungwolf schien ihn zu durchschauen, denn er lächelte und nickte nur.

„Als ich..." Tôboe kämpfte anscheinend gegen einen Kloß im Hals, „...euch verlassen habe, bin ich noch ein bisschen umhergelaufen und habe mich schließlich schalfen gelegt... ab dann wird alles ein wenig verschwommen."

Er hielt noch einmal inne, diesmal runzelte er jedoch die Strin, was Tsume dahingehend interpretierte, dass er angestrengt nachdachte. „Ich war in diesem Gebäude und... ich kann mich wirklich nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Jedenfalls haben dieses Menschen dort, ich glaube es waren Ärzte, irgendetwas mit mir angestellt und es hat... wehgetan."

Wut, die er gegen niemanden richten konnte, kochte in Tsume hoch. Tôboe sah ihn fragend an, woraufhin Tsume ihn mit einem Nicken aufforderte weiterzureden.

„Ich... ich wollte weg und dann... – es ist alles wie in einem Nebel – ich wollte jedenfalls weg und dann hab ich es irgendwie geschafft diesen Mann zu überwältigen. Ich wollte nur noch aus diesem Gebäude raus und das hat auch alles ganz gut geklappt, bis...", wieder unterbrach Tôboe sich kurz selbst und seine Schritte wurden etwas langsamer, während er überlegte.

„Das ist alles irgendwie, als wäre es nicht mir passiert, verstehst du?", entschuldigte sich Tôboe.

Der andere nickte nur kurz um das anzuerkennen. Er fand nicht, dass Tôboe einen Grund hatte sich zu entschuldigen, aber er sagte nichts, sondern wartete nur, bis er weiterredete.

„Dann war da dieser Mann... Dr. Carter... er... er wollte mich aufhalten und da habe ich ihn getötet."

Das letzte Wort war nur ein leises Flüstern, aber Tsume hatte es sehr gut verstanden.

„Ich kann mch noch daran erinnern, dass ich weggerannt bin, in den Wald, ich dachte, man würde mich verfolgen, aber... du warst ja dann da."

Er schien mit seinem Bericht fertig zu sein, aber bevor Tsume darauf eingehen konnte, fügte er rasch hinzu: „Das ist natürlich nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung."

Er lächelte um es herunterzuspielen, vermutlich wollte er nicht, dass Tsume eine große Sache daraus machte und ihn so ständig daran erinnerte. Genau das ließ dessen Wut noch größer werden. Doch er sagte nichts und lief einfach wieder schweigend neben Tôboe her, aber diesmal hatte er etwas, worüber er nachdenken konnte.

---

Zufrieden blickte der Jäger auf den blinkenden Radarbildschirm vor sich, dem leisen Summen lauschend. Er hatte die Schuhe auf den Tisch neben das Gerät gelegt und kaute nachdenklich auf ein wenig Kautabak herum.

Ein zweiter Mann betrat den kalten Raum und baute sich neben dem ersten auf, während er flüchtig einen Blick auf den Bildschirm warf.

„Und was haben wir?"

Der Jäger entblößte seine schadhaften Zähne als er grinste.

„Er bewegt sich wieder, dachte schon, er wäre verreckt, aber momentan sieht es wieder ganz gut aus. Glaube, du kannst die Männer losschicken."

„Okay, wenn du sicher bist."

Nachdenklick kratzte sich der zweite Mann am Kinn, machte aber keine Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen, woraufhin der Jäger genervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Ja, ganz sicher."

„Okay, na dann."

Und mit einem Schulterzucken ging der Mann wieder um den Männern bescheid zu sagen.

**tbc...**

* * *

_Reviews sind schön, Reviews sind toll. :D _

_ Danksehr, FrozenCellophane aka urania-chan_**  
**


	7. Ziele

_So, das letzte Kapitel. :) Jetzt ist BBE hier endlich auf dem selben Stand wie auf Mexx. :D_

_Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel._

_Achja, besten Dank an Yamica!  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Ziele **

Eintönig. Es war so schrecklich eintönig. Tag ein, Tag aus immer dasselbe. Lange würde er das nicht mehr aushalten ohne völlig durchzudrehen. Wie konnte es denn die Möglichkeit sein, dass jemand so schweigsam war? Er hätte es sich _wirklich _denken können! Kiba war ohnehin schon nicht der Gesprächigste, aber nach der ganzen Sache mit Tôboe war er noch stiller geworden und jetzt da Tsume weg war, war es eindeutig aus mit jeder Form von Unterhaltung!

Hige atmete tief ein und ließ den längsten Seufzer, den er je von sich gegeben hatte hören. Weder Kiba noch Cheza drehten sich zu ihm um. Wahrscheinlich waren die beiden an Stille gewöhnt oder vielleicht konnten sie irgendwie mental und ohne Worte kommunizieren. Aber sowas, nein das war nicht Higes... Stil. Er bauchte Gespräche und wenn nur Schweigen um ihn herum war, hielt er das schlicht nicht aus, dann fing er an selber zu reden. Das meiste, was er in diesen Fällen von sich gab war purer Schwachsinn, aber wenigstens versuchte er eine Unterhaltung zu starten. Ganz anders als Kiba, der es schaffte jede Unterhaltung im Kein zu ersticken. Hige erinnerte sich dunkel daran, dass er ganz zu Anfang dieser Reise mit Kiba allein gewesen war und das hatte ihn nicht im geringsten gestört. Okay, jetzt war die Situation ein wenig anders, Cheza war schließlich bei ihnen. Aber das konnte kein Grund sein, so stumm zu werden wie ein Stockfisch. Hige vermutete, dass diese Veränderung von Kiba etwas mit Tsume und Tôboe zu tun hatte, aber richtig klar und schlüssig war ihm die ganze Sache nicht, immerhin hatte Kiba Tsume einfach gehen lassen und Tôboe sogar fortgescheucht. Doch trotzdem, selbst wenn Kiba es nicht zugab, es konnte ja wahr sein.

_Wenn man auf jemanden vertraut, und der einen dann verrät, ist das niemals leicht, da kann man noch so sehr versuchen es zu unterdrücken, es hat Auswirkungen._

Verrat. Dieses Wort jagte Hige einen Schauer über den Rücken. Verrat gehörte definitiv zu den negativsten Wörtern, die existierten und doch reichten diese sechs Buchstaben bei weitem nicht aus, um die ganze Scheußlichkeit ihrer Bedeutung auszudrücken.

_Wer behütet aufgewachsen ist und ein friedliches Leben führt, kann diese pure Abneigung allein gegen dieses Wort nicht verstehen, aber für all jene, die einmal betrogen und verraten worden sind, ist solch eine Reaktion mehr als klar._

„Verrat", ganz leise flüsterte Hige es in den kühlen Wind, der sanft über die weite Ebene strich. Es erinnerte ihn an etwas, erinnerte ihn an vergangene Zeiten, erinnerte ihn an Geschehnisse, die er verdrängt zu haben glaubte. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte die Vergangenheit überwunden, doch im Moment fühlte es sich nicht danach an. Die Geister der vergessenen Erinnerungen suchten ihn heim.

Hige holte einmal tief Luft und hielt dann ungefähr zehn Sekunden den Atem an. Die frische Luft strömte in seine Lunge und er glaubte wahrhaftig zu spüren, wie sich der Sauerstoff den Weg durch seine Arterie suchte und sich durch jede Ader in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, als wollte er einen lästigen Mückenschwarm vertreiben, wartete noch bis seine Gedanken sich wieder klärten und lief schließlich zügig weiter.

„Kiba, hey, könnten wir nicht mal wieder eine Rast machen?", versuchte Hige zum x-ten Mal ein Gespräch anzufangen, doch bei Kiba stieß er auf Granit, der warf ihm nämlich nur einen Blick zu, der von „Gute Idee" über „Jetzt noch nicht, du Schlappschwanz" bis „Wusstest du, dass es Käse in der Tube gibt?" alles heißen konnte und somit für Hige schwer bis unmöglich zu interpretieren war. Völlig entnervt von dem erneuten Scheitern eines Kommunikationsversuchs stapfte er wütend weiter und rammte seine Pfoten geradezu in den Boden um seinem stummen Zorn den nötigen Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Stumm, er lachte sich innerlich selbst aus, stummer Zorn passte ja wohl nicht zu ihm, also warum ihm nicht durch Worte Ausdruck verleiehen?

Gerade wollte der braune Wolf zum reden ansetzen um gehörig loszumeckern, als Kiba sprach. Diese Stimme schien er ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gehört zu haben und erst hätte er begeistert gejubelt... bis er hörte, wem die Stimme galt.

„Was meinst du, welche Richtung wir einschlagen sollten, Cheza?"

Die Blumenjungfrau drehte ihren Kopf so schnell in allle Richtungen, dass ihre fliederfarbenen Haare nur so flatterten und mit ihren roten Augen suchte sie eifrig die nähere, sowie auch die fernere Umgebung ab.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, hier scheint alles so gleich in alle Richtungen, als wären wir in einem Meer aus Spiegeln", sagte Cheza mit ihrer mädchenhaften, sanften Stimme.

Und wirklich, bis zum Horizint bot sich ewig nur das gleiche Bild, eine weiße Wüste aus Schnee und Eis, jeder normale Mensch würde sich hier hoffnungslos verirren, doch sie waren keine normalen Menschen, eigentlich waren sie überhaupt keine Menschen, aber das war ja nicht der Punkt.

Cheza wirbelte noch einmal rasch um ihre eigene Achse bis sich ein Lächeln auf ihren zarten Lippen ausbreitete und sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm in ungefähr nördlche Richtung deutete. Kiba nickte anerkennend und die beiden trabten Seite an Seite weiter, immer das Ziel vor Augen.

Hige unterdessen kochte innerlich schier vor Wut. Da hatte dieser Vollidiot endlich mal etwas von sich gegeben und wem hatte es gegolten? Cheza natürlich. Die sagte ja meistens auch keinen Ton und so sah sich Hige gleich zwei unnachgiebigen, schweigenden Fronten gegenüber. Aber mit Cheza wollte er auch nicht wirklich unbedingt sprechen.

Diese Welt war voller Ungerechtigkeit. Er gab sich so Mühe mit guter Konversation, doch dankte man es ihm? Nein!

Wütend auf Kiba, Cheza und die Welt im allgemeinen trottete er dann doch hinter den beiden Scheinstummen her.

Das kleine Rudel ging weiter, immer weiter, auf den weit entfernten Horizont zu, ohne dass sich die Landschaft auch nur minimal veränderte.

"Vielleicht hat Cheza sich ja doch geirrt, niemand ist perfekt", dachte Hige verbissen, ja hoffte es vielmehr.

Doch als sich eine graue Masse vom Himmel abzuheben begann, zerschlug sich auch dieser Wunsch. Je näher sie kamen, desto klarer, fester, wurden die Umrisse. Soweit Hige das beurteilen konnte, war es eine Stadt. Aber was für eine, es war die schrecklichste Stadt, die er je gesehen hatte, und als sie den äußeren Besiedlungsring erreicht hatten, wurde er in seiner Meinung nur noch mehr bestärkt.

Der vielleicht grausamste Anblick seines Lebens ragte meterweit vor ihm auf und lag meilenweit vor ihm.

---

Tôboe keuchte etwas, erhöhte seine Geschwindigkeit noch weiter und musste daraufhin wieder japsen, heftiger als zuvor. Das Tempo, das Tsume angeschlagen hatte, konnte man wirklich nicht mehr wölfisch nennen, eher gepardisch. Aber was wusste Tôboe schon über Geparden? Überhaupt wusste er, wenn man es näher betrachtete erstaunlich wenig, er wusste zum Beispiel nicht einmal, warum sie hier wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch die Gegend rannten. (Über Taranteln wusste er auch außerordentlch wenig, bemerkte er.) Die einzigen Anhaltspunkte, die er hatte, hatte er ja vom hetzenden Tsume selbst bekommen und die hatte er ja nicht einmal genau verstanden... akkustisch! Irgendwas mit dem 'Gefühl verfolgt zu werden' – was Tôboe als Paranoia abtat – und etwas von 'man sollte sich besser beeilen' – was ihm wie eine Ausrede vorkam, keine besonders gute. Aber er hatte ja doch keine Wahl gehabt und nun stürzte er in viel zu schnellem Tempo hinter Tsume her, der keine Anstalten machte langsamer zu werden.

Überzeugt bei längerem Beibehalten dieser Geschwindigkeit zusammenzubrechen, wagte Tôboe es schließlich doch das Wort an Tsume zu richten.

„Wie lang... müssen wir noch so... durch die Gegend sprinten?", brachte er gereade noch so hervor. Schlagartig blieb der Angesprochene stehen, so schlagartig, dass Tôboe nur geringfügig langsamer rennend auf ihn aufprallte.

„Bist du ein Wolf oder ein Wurm, Kleiner? Kannst du diese Gangart etwa ernsthaft nicht mithalten?"

Wütende Augen funkelten den Jungwolf beinah herausfordernd an, was diesen sichtlich beunruhigte. Nachdem er sich vom Aufprall erholt hatte, begann er nervös von der einen auf die andere Pfote zu treten. Als er nach einer kleinen Weile immernoch keinen Ton herausgebracht hatte, eingeschüchtert von dem bohrenden Blick kristallklarer Augen, wurde er abermals angeblafft.

„Warum bremst du uns, wenn du sowieso nicht vorhast etwas Konstruktives von dir zu geben?"

„Ähhh..."

„Dacht ich's mir doch!"

Und schon war Tsume wieder losgestürmt, auch wenn Tôboe meinte, dass es doch einen Tick langsamer war. Er lächelte vor sich hin. Tsume war eben doch nicht der große, böse Wolf.

---

Innerlich zitterte Hige, er wusste nicht einmal genau warum. War es Respekt, Ehrfurcht oder Angst? Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus allen dreien.

Große, schwarze Fensteröffnungen klafften in den betongrauen Fassaden, wie tote, starrende Augen. Breite, dunkle Straßenschluchten führten tiefer in die Stadt hinein, schwarzen Löchern gleich, bereit jeden zu verschlingen, der sich ihnen näherte.

Es lief Hige eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Er warf Kiba einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, neugierig, ob dieser vielleicht etwas ähnliches fühlte, doch waren seine Mimik und seine Körpersprache genauso beherrscht wie immer. Der braune Wolf wandte seinen Blick wieder zurück zu den monströsen Betonkästen. Städte waren selten schön, aber diese hier war besonders hässlich, sie schien beinah eine abgrundtief böse Aura auszustrahlen, die ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam, doch er konnte diese Ahnung momentan nicht zuordnen. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Kiba sich in Bewegung setzte, wobei man ihm keine Anspannung ansah, aber Hige glaubte ihn zögern zu spüren. Also war selbst Kiba, dem mutigen Leitwolf, diese ganze Sache nicht völlig geheuer. Cheza folgte ihm, ihr jedoch sah man ihre jedoch Unsicherheit deutlich an. Kein Zögern, es war ein seltsamer Anblick, als würde die Blumenjungfrau gleichzeitig angezogen und abgestoßen werden, als wollte sie nicht _in_ diese Stadt, aber durch sie hindurch, weil ihr Ziel dahinter lag und auf sie wartete.

Hieg kämpfte mit sich endlich eine Pfote vor die andere zu setzen, aber etwas hielt ihn ab, wie eine üble Vorahnung, die über ihm schwebte.

Gerade hatte er die linke Vorderpfote gehoben, als der Wind umschlug.

Er wehte ihnen aus der Stadt entgegen und mit trug er den Geruch von modriger Erde, verbrannten Knochen und verwesendem Fleisch. Er schlug Hige entgegen wie eine Steinwand, er trieb ihm den Suaerstoff aus der Lunge und füllte sie stattdessen mit dem Gestank von Verrottendem.

Heftiger Husten schüttelte ihn, er röchelte, spukte, versuchte alles um diesen Geschmack aus seinem Maul, aus seinem ganzen Körper, zu vertreiben, doch nichts half. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus, es fühlte sich an, als würden alle Geräusche und Gedanken durch eine dichte Watteschicht gefiltert. Er kniff krampfartig die Augen zusammen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, warf ihn von einer Seite auf die andere, immer wieder, um dieses lähmende Gefühl zu vertreiben. Es wurde nicht besser, nur schlimmer, Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf wie ein Blitz und einen Augenblick lang erstarrte er vor Pein, bis sie sich veränderte, dumpf in seinem Kopf pochte und schließlich alles war, was er noch spürte.

Hige merkte, wie er auf seinen Beinen zu schwanken begann, doch es fühlte sich für ihn eher an, als würde der feste Boden unter seinen Pfoten verrückt spielen. Er konzentrierte sich durch seinen Kopfschmerz hindurch nur auf einen Gedanken//Nicht einknicken!//

Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und er hörte das Blut tosend in seinen Ohren rauschen, das einzige, auf das er noch horchen konnte. Als er in seinem Maul einen scharfen metallischen Geschmack wahrnahm, der sogar den gräßlichen verwesenden überlagerte, riss er reflexartig die Augen auf. Er dachte nur eins//Blut!//, konnte seine Kraft nicht mehr aufs Stehenbleiben verwenden und taumelte panisch einige Schritte nach vorne. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach, als ihn der Würgereiz überkam. Auf die Seite gestürzt röchelte er noch ein, zweimal und erbrach sich schließlich auf den reinen, weißen Schnee, der nun beinah so aussah, als würde sich ein üppger, kleiner Teppich aus roten Blumen neben Higes Maul ausbreiten. Mit letzter Kraft hob er die Lider. Seine Sicht war gräulich stumpf und wurde nach außen hin immer dunkler. Vor seinen Augen vermischte sich rot uns weiß zu farbigen Wirbeln und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Hige sah nicht, wie Kiba sich umdrehte, das Gesicht scheinbar frei von jeder Art Besorgnis, doch jemand mit hervorragender Beobachtungsgabe hätte sie doch entdeckt.

Er sah nicht, wie Cheza zu ihm tänzelte und sich erschrocken über ihn beugte.

Er sah nicht, wie die frischen Blutblumen wieder vom Schnee verschluckt wurden.

---

Tsume kam sich geradezu vor, als würde er wie eine Schnecke durch die Landschaft schleichen. Oder eher wie eine Schlidkröte? Schnecken hatten nun wirklich gar nichts mit ihm gemein. Sie waren schleimig, winzig und überaus unförmig. Egal wie langsam, nichts würde ihn dazu bringen sich mit etwas so glitschig ekligem zu vergleichen! Also gut, Tsume kam sich geradezu vor, als würde er wie eine Schildkröte durch die Landschaft schleichen. Ah, schon besser! Schildkröten waren zwar auch nicht unbedingt das Gelbe vom Ei, aber unter Garantie besser als Schnecken! Wirklich!

Tsume schnaubte verächtlich über diesen Gedankengang. Seit wann dachte er solch einen Unsinn? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das lag ganz sicher an diesem Schneck-... ähhh... Schildkrötentempo.

Unauffällig warf Tsume einen Blick über seine Schulter. Tôboe schien jetzt wenigstens ganz gut klarzukommen, wenigstens etwas. Er würde zwar wirklich lieber schneller laufen, aber was tat man nicht alles für sein Karma? Pah, Karma! Als wäre er so dumm an so etwas zu glauben! Aber... warum tat er es dann?

Er dachte eine Weile darüber nach und versuchte den Grund für seine plötzliche Gutmütigkeit zu finden, was zwar die Langeweile etwas vertrieb, ihn aber andererseits frustrierte, da er keine befriedigende Antwort bekam. Eigentlich war es ja auch völlig egal, am besten, wenn er es einfach ignorierte. Um sich etwas abzulenken, ließ er seinen Blick über die weite Ebene schweifen.Doch leider war da nichts! Also, natürlich war da nicht nichts, aber zumindest nichts außergewöhnlich aufregendes... Ein paar Steine, wobei man die meisten nicht sah, sondern nur erahnen konnte, da sich eine zentimeterdicke Schneeschicht überall ausbreitete und somit die mögliche Abwechslung einfach verschluckte. Hin und wieder sah man einen Strauch, verdorrt und gefroren, viele Äste unter dem Gewicht des Schnees gebrochen.

Während des Laufens legte Tsume den Kopf in den Nacken um im Himmel vielleicht etwas Ablenkung zu finden, der jedoch war noch viel eintöniger als die Ebene über die sie liefen. Eine schiefergraue Masse. Keine schönen Schäfchenwolken, in die man lustige Formen hineindenken konnte. Nein, der Himmel lag über ihnen da wie ein staubblinder Spiegel. Wenn er wenigstens schneller laufen könnte, dann läge diese Einöde bald hinter ihnen. Aber nein! Dieser kleine, schwächliche Welpe musste ja schleichen wie eine Schnecke! Tsume lachte innerlich und war überaus zufrieden mit diesem Gedanken. Ihm war überhaupt nicht klar, wie kindisch das war und genau das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so, weil er kindische Dinge ja nun gar nicht leiden konnte und wenn er sich selbst so benahm, würde das seine Stimmung sicher nicht gerade heben. Er wäre noch mürrischer und unausstehlicher und hätte Tôboe bei dir nächsten sich bietenden Gelegenheit heruntergeputzt. Dann wäre die Atmosphäre angespannt und gereizt und Tsume hätte sich noch mieser gefühlt. Aber so war er überaus... zufrieden (Kindisch!) mit sich und es half ihm sich kurz abzulenken, wenn auch nur _sehr_ kurz. Besser als gar nichts.

Was könnte er jetzt wohl tun? Es wäre ja nicht so, als würde er sich schnell langweilen, aber letztendlich tat er es doch. Er könnte ja mal versuchen ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Nicht die beste Idee, aber sicher auch nicht die schlechteste. Und auf jeden Fall besser als gar keine.

„Kleiner?"

Es entstand eine kurze Pause bis Tôboe schließlich antwortete.

„Ja, was ist los?"

Es klang ziemlich atemlos, was Tsume irgendwie ärgerte. Da lief er schon so langsam und dann nützte es nicht einmal, dann war dieser Schwächling trotzdem außer Atem!

„Sag bloß, dieses Getrödele ist dir immernoch zu schnell", fuhr er den jüngeren Wolf äußerst gereizt an. Das war doch nocht die Möglichkeit!

„Ich-"

Tôboe hustete röchelnd

„Ich... weiß auch nicht genau. Normalerweise..."

Er brach ab, scheinbar wusste er selbst nicht genau, wie er sich seine Schwäche erklären sollte. Normal war es schließlich sicher nicht als Wolf bei diesem Tempo nicht problemlos mithalten zu können, egal wie untrainiert man war. Manche Talente hatte man einfach in den Genen und als Wolf gehörten Ausdauer und Schnelligkeit nunmal dazu. War das etwas worüber man sich besser sorgte? Unsinn, er war einfach nur außer Übung! Dieses ganze Rumgeliege in diesem... Raum, vielleicht waren seine Muskeln ja verkümmert.

Da Tôboe nicht weiter darüber nachdenken wollte, gab er sich einfach mit dieser Erlkärung zufrieden. Er merkte gar nicht, dass er noch vor einem Tag viel schneller gelaufen war, ganz ohne Probleme... Er dachte nicht mehr an mögliche Ursachen, an Tests, an sterile Räume, an Spritzen und an unbekannte Substanzen. An all das dachte er nicht mehr. Stattdessen dachte er an überaus unwichtigen Kram, daran ob Schnee immer von demselben Weiß war und Regenwolken immer von demselben Grau.

Als Tsume einfach weiterlief ohne eine Antwort erhalten zu haben, dachte Tôboe daran, ob er diese Schwäche, dieses Geschleiche, nicht doch besser erklären sollte. Diese Idee war zwar theoretisch überaus gut, weil sie einige Dinge klarer machen würde – auch für ihn selbst – und außerdem die Stimmung seines Weggefährten bessern würde und wenn sie sich nicht bessern würde, dann würde sie wenigstens... – naja, schlechter konnte es nicht mehr werden. Leider war an dieser brillianten Idee ein Haken, ein nicht unwichtiger: Er hatte nämlich nicht die geringste Ahnung. Er wusste die Ursache nicht, wusste nur die Wirkung. Das würde sicher weder ihn, noch Tsume zufrieden stellen, die Wirkung kannten sie beide ja mehr oder weniger: außerordentliche Langsamkeit.

Tôboe wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. Wo es eine Wirkung gab, da musste es auch eine Ursache geben, das stand außer Frage! Aber da er sich weigerte an Tests, an sterile Räume, an Spritzen und an unbekannte Substanzen zu denken, würde er auch fürs Erste nicht auf die Lösung dieses, bei näherer Betrachtung gar nicht mehr unerklärlichen, Phänomens, das eines lahmen Wolfes, kommen. Also was blieb ihm übrig außer schweigend neben Tsume herzulaufen und sich weiter Gedanken über die Farbgebung der Natur zu machen? Und was blieb also eben dem übrig, außer stumm und verärgert ohne Erklärung weiterzulaufen und sich mit Steinen und erfrorenen Büschen zu beschäftigen? Nichts. Nichts. Also liefen sie hintereinander her und schwiegen. Und hofften beide, dass Tôboes Zustand sich bessern würde, damit sie schneller sein konnten, damit sie schneller Antworten finden konnten... und das Paradies.

---

Als Hige die Augen wieder öffnete stand er auf einem belebten Marktplatz. Die Menschen wuselten um ihn herum und schienen keine Notiz von ihm zu nehmen. In ihren Gesichtern spiegelten sich die verschiedensten Emotionen, Konzentration, Freude, Trauer und noch Dutzende mehr. Hige meinte manche Gesichter wiederzuerkennen, doch sie wandten sich zu schnell wieder von ihm ab, um sicher zu sein. Aber irgndetwas sagte ihm mit vollkommener Sicherheit, dass er diesen Ort kannte, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war, aber wirklich daran erinnern konnte er sich nicht. Er konnte dieses Gefühl des Wiedererkennens nicht mal beschreiben, aber es war unleugbar da. Jeder Blick, jeder Schritt, jeder Atemzug war ein Déjà-Vu.

Unsicher bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, nicht mehr als einem vagen Gefühl folgend. Es war wie ein leichtes Ziehen an seinem Herzen, das ihm sagte in welche Richtung er zu gehen hatte und dem er sich nicht widersetzen konnte.

Langsam ging er weiter, entfernte sich vom bunten Treiben des Markts und wandelte durch düstere Gassen, doch das Ziehen seines Herzens verließ ihn nie, genau wie das Gefühl, dass er schon einmal hier gewesen war.

Als er am Ende einer Sackgasse einen schwarzen Wolf stehen sah, stellten sich all seine Nackenhaare auf. Er stand ganz ruhig, schien nicht einmal zu atmen, sondern beobachtet Hige nur mit seinen grün funkelnden Augen, als schaue er ihm direkt in die Seele. Er selbst konnte seinen Blick nur schwer von den lauernden Augen losreißen und nahm nur schwach war, dass rechts neben dem Schwarzen ein mindestens zehn Meter hoher Maschendrahtzaun stand. Und hinter ihm war ein Schuppen, dorthin zog es ihn. Er konnte sich nicht weigern und selbst wenn er an diesem anderen Wolf vorbei musste, er wollte in dieses kleine, verfallene Gebäude.Als er sich zur Eingangstür wandte und hindurchschreiten wollte, traf ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz.

Das konnte nicht sein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Hige hatte das alles hinter sich gelassen, er hatte sich geschworen nie wieder daran zu denken, geschweige denn wiederzukommen. Aber kein Zweifel, er war wieder hier. Und dieser Bastard von einem Wolf, dieser Verräter stand vor ihm. Doch wie konnte das sein? Es musste ein Traum sein, ein böser, böser Traum. Das war die einzige Erklärung, die es gab. Wie sollte er überhaupt hier her gekommen sein? Und wie hätte sich dieser Abschaum wieder in die Stadt wagen können?

Dann fing Hige an sich zu erinnern, an die grauenvolle Stadt, an den Gestank und daran, dass er zusammengebrochen war. Vielleicht war er jetzt bewusstlos, oder er halluzinierte und in Wirklichkeit stand er in einer anderen Gasse in einer anderen Stadt. ...Stadt... Natürlich! Es war dieselbe Stadt! Aber dennoch... die Stadt, vor der er zusammengebrochen war, war völlig verlassen gewesen, leer und tot, aber jetzt war sie laut und voller Menschen, genau wie damals. Und der schwarze Wolf, dessen Namen er nicht kannte war da, genau wie damals. Also war das hier seine Erinnerung? In diesem Traum wanderte er also durch sein Gedächtnis?

Entschlossen ging Hige an dem anderen Wolf vorbei und setzte ein Pfote durch die Schuppentür um seiner Vergangenheit zu begegnen.

---

„Hige! Hige, komm zu dir!"

Kibas eindringliche Stimme hallte über die weite Ebene und brach sich an den Fassaden der Hochhäuser. Cheza lehnte über dem braunen Wolf, hatte ihren Kopf an seine buschige Halskrause gelegt und weinte leise.

„Wach auf!"

Doch Hige wachte nicht auf, sooft Kiba ihn auch anschrie, er blieb einfach leblos liegen. Je mehr zeit verstrich, desto mehr Panik konnte man aus Kibas Stimme heraushören und desto verzweifelter wurden Chezas Schluchzer. Jede vergehende Sekunde machte ihnen klarer, dass Hige sie vielleicht nie wieder begleiten könnte. Praktisch lebte er zwar, aber die Frage war: wie lange noch? Hige sah nicht besonders gut aus, oder besser: Es sah nicht besonders gut für ihn aus. Sein Atem ging flach und sein Herz schlug viel zu schnell, so schnell, dass Kiba meinte es hören zu können.

Der braune Wolf hatte eine große Menge Blut auf den Schnee erbrochen und weiteres sickerte immernoch aus seinem leicht geöffneten Maul. Das Fell um seine Augen war verklebt von noch mehr Blut, es war ein schrecklicher Anblick und weder Kiba, noch Cheza konnten sich erklären, wie es zu Higes Zustand gekommen war. Er war plötzlich zusammengebrochen. Ohne jedes Vorzeichen.

Kiba hatte begonnen immer wieder hin und herzulaufen, scheinbar war er ratlos und auch Cheza vermochte nichts zu tun. Sie konnten nur hoffen, dass sich etwas ändern würde, dass es besser würde.

Der weiße Wolf legte den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte.

---

„Hörst du das auch?"

„W...was?"

„Dieses Heulen..."

Tôboe hielt inne und lauschte. Ja, da war etwas. Ganz fern und ganz leise, doch es war da. Und er kannte es irgendwo her. Doch er konnte es nicht zuordnen, denn immer wenn er sich aufs Zuhören konzentrierte, war sein Nachatemhecheln so laut, dass er sonst nichts mehr hören konnte, aber er versuchte es dennoch. Erst nach einiger Zeit, als er sah wie Tsume ihn böse anstarrte, merkte er, dass er immernoch keine Antwort gegeben hatte. Hastig antwortete er, obwohl es jetzt ja eigentlich auch keinen Unterschied mehr machte.

„Ja, ja, ich kenne es... aber ich weiß nicht genau woher..."

„Ich aber", sagte der graue Wolf mit Verachtung in der Stimme, die wohl aber nicht Tôboe, sondern dem Heulen galt.

„Was? Wer ist es denn?"

Doch Tsume war schon losgerannt und gab keine Antwort. Er lief so schnell er konnte, so schnell wie eigentlich jeder Wolf laufen können sollte, aber der Jungwolf konnte es nicht. Noch bevor er losrannte. Noch bevor er losrannte hatte er schon das sichere Gefühl, dass er das nicht konnte, fast wie eine üble Vorahnung. Er spürte es regelrecht, er würde es nicht schaffen, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Wenn er jetzt zurückblieb, dann würde er wieder alleine sein und davon hatte er genung! Das wollte er nie wieder!

Also stürmte er los, so schnell er eben konnte, Tsume hinterher.

Er hatte recht, schon nach wenigen Schritten in dem schnellen Tempo war er völlig außer Atem. Er zwang sich weiterzulaufen, er redete sich ein früher auch nicht so langsam gewesen zu sein, er war auch niemals so kurzatmig gewesen. Er musste es schaffen, er musste mit Tsume Schritt halten, er musste! Und er tat es. Er wusste nicht wie, aber er tat es. Sein Herz raste schon nach fünfzig Metern als müsste es zerspringen und seine Lunge schmerzte als würde sie unter dem Druck des Sauerstoffs kollabieren. Und obwohl sich Tôboe sich so verausgabte, vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen den beiden Wölfen stetig.

„Tsume... Tsume, warte! Warte!"

Doch der hielt nicht an und ließ ihm keine Chance zum Aufholen.

„Tsume, bitte!"

Noch ein paar Schritte und Tôboe würde zusammenbrechen, das fühlte er mit jeden Atemzug deutlicher.

Endlich hielt der graue Wolf an und wartete bis der andere keuchend bei ihm eintraf.

„Tsume, entschuldige, aber... aber ich kann nicht schneller. Wenn du dieses Tempo weiterhin vorlegst, dann... dann werde ich nicht mithalten können. Entschuldige."

„Wir haben immerhin schon ein gutes Stück Weg geschafft, wir sollten es auch bei diesem Tempo noch rechtzeitig schaffen", erwiederte der Angesprochene mürrisch, aber es klang, als hätte er die Entschuldigung akzeptiert.

„Wer hat da überhaupt geheult?", fragte Tôboe leicht verunsichert.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug sehen."

Tsumes Stimme war beinah tonlos, nur ein geübter Zuhörer konnte abermal eine Spur Abscheu, diesmal gemischt mit noch etwas anderem, undefinierbaren heraushören. Und das waren die letzten Worte, die in nächster Zeit gesprochen werden sollten.

Die weitere Strecke legten sie schweigend zurück. Der jüngere Wolf wollte zwar immer mal etwas sagen, doch er traute sich nicht, der seltsame Ton in Tsumes Stimme hatte ihn stark verunsichert. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte jetzt nichts sagen, nicht zu Tsume, nicht wenn diese Anspannung in der Luft lag.

Sie schwiegen, schwiegen, als wäre nie etwas passiert, als hätten sie niemals dieses verzweifelte Heulen gehört.

Die Zeit schien nicht zu vergehen. Minuten wurden zu Stunden und Stunden zu Tagen. So lange konnten sie nicht unterwegs sein. Tsume hielt diese Anspannung nicht aus, am liebsten wäre er so schnell ihn seine Pfoten trugen losgerannt, aber er musste ja auf diese lahme Ente warten.

Er war Tôboe suchen gegangen, hatte wegen ihm Hige allein gelassen – jedenfalls so gut wie –, dann musste er jetzt eben auch auf den Kleinen warten. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich war, dann machte er sich auch ein wenig Sorgen um ihn, immerhin war es wirklich seltsam, wenn ein Wolf solch eine miese Kondition hatte. Vielleicht war Tôboe ja doch nur ein verwöhntes Schoßhündchen, so wie er immer geglaubt hatte.

Aber eingehend dachte er darüber auch nicht nach, er bekam den Gedanken an dieses Heulen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Etwas daran war einfach_ falsch_ gewesen. Was war da nur los? Er fand keine Antwort...

– Bis sie trotz des langsamen Tempos einen Hügelkamm überquerten und Tsume in der Ferne drei vertraute Schatten ausmachte... mit denen aber irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Und dann sah er weitere Schatten, vielleicht ein Dutzend. Und nach langer Zeit bekam Tsume wieder einmal Angst in seinem Leben.

---

Das Licht in dem Schuppen war diffus und ein Mensch hätte vielleicht einen Moment warten müssen bis seine Augen sich an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hätten und er klar sehen könnte, aber die Sicht eines Wolfes, Higes Sicht, sollte sofort scharf sein. Was sie aber nicht war. Es war ein wirklich seltsames Erlebnis, wie er es das letzte Mal erlebt hatte, als er als Welpe das erste Mal seine Augen geöffnet hatte. Gegenstände schälten sich langsam aus den düsteren Ecken und Umrisse gewannen zusehends an Schärfe. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte Hige nicht einmal gewusst, dass es auch so sein konnte, dass nicht jeder mit Wolfsaugen gesegnet war.

"Es ist nur ein Traum", sagte er sich in Gedanken immer wieder. "Nur ein Traum."

Unsicheren Schrittes streifte er in dem Raum umher und erkannte alles wieder, jeder Karton sah aus wie damals, die Decke hing genauso wie damals schräg über dem Stuhl und in der hinteren Ecke des Schuppens saß auf einem kleinen Sofa genau wie damals...

– Das konnte nicht sein! Nein! Nein! Nein! So etwas konnte nicht einmal im Traum sein! Das sollte nicht sein!

Aber trotzdem... es war alles genau wie damals und genau wie damals saß der alte Mann auf dem kleinen mossgrünen Sofa, seine Augen strahlten freundlich und in seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte ein Lächeln. Genau wie damals ahnte er nicht, was in wenigen Sekunden geschehen würde. Hige hielt den Atem an, voller Furcht vor der Zukunft, die schon längst Vergangenheit war.

„Komm her", sagte der Mann und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben ihm, wo man durch das Polster schon einige Sprungfedern sehen konnte. Langsam folgte er der Aufforderung, schlich zu ihm und sprang schließlich auf die Kissen. Und wartete. Wartete auf den Moment des Grauens, wenn das Sterben begann, wenn das Gas kam.

Das Gas kam und er spürte es, wie es um ihn floss und ihn einhüllte. Aber er konnte es nicht riechen, nicht schmecken, wie beim letzten Mal. Der alte Mann sackte diesmal auch nicht leblos in sich zusammen, sondern er begann Higes Fell zu kraulen. Der Wolf war wie paralysiert. Gedanken, Erinnerungen jagten an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Er sah, wie er damals gerannt war, so schnell ein Wolf nur rennen konnte. Er sah sich, wie er endlich die Stadtgrenze hinter sich gelassen hatte und spürte beinah wieder, wie reine, gesunde Luft seinen Körper füllte. Aber diesmal geschah nichts von alledem, keine Menschen, die plötzlich tot umfielen, keine Wölfe, die es nicht schnell genug geschafft hatten, diesmal war alles friedlich. Der alte Mann lächelte weiter und klopfte ihm einmal sachte in die Flanken, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür zeigte.

„Komm mit, Junge."

Hige fiel es schwer aufzustehen, seine Muskeln waren verkrampft und seine Gelenke steif, doch schließlich gelang es ihm doch hinter dem Mann her ins Freie zu trotten.

Die Sonne schien fahl vom Himmel und die Umgebung wirkte, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Kein noch so leises Geräusch war zu hören, keine noch so sachte Bewegung zu sehen. Es war seltsam, eigentlich hätte Hige die Schritte des Mannes auf dem Asphalt hören müssen, aber es war totenstill.

Hige schaute sich nervös um, spähte nach dem schwarzen Wolf, doch er war verschwunden. Genauso wie der Maschendrahtzaun, dahinter führte die Straße einfach weiter, lang und schnurgerade durch den Dunst ins Nichts. Und der Alte ging sie entlang. Obwohl kein Lüftchen wehte, sah es so aus, als würde der Mann von dem Weg angesaugt werden und nun spürte auch Hige es wieder, dieses Ziehen in seiner Brust.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, dem Drang folgen oder wieder umkehren, denn er hatte das Gefühl er würde etwas Wichtiges zurücklassen, auch wenn er sich gerade nicht daran erinnerte. Es zerrte ihn zwar ins Ungewisse, gleichzeitig hielt ihn etwas Anderes zurück.

Er schaute sich immer wieder um, hinter ihm lag eine schlafende Stadt und etwas Wichtiges, etwas, was er noch zu erledigen hatte. Vor ihm stand der alte Mann und winkte, dass er ihm folgen solle, in etwas Neues, Ungewisses, das an ihm zog und zerrte.

Sollte er gehen oder umkehren?

---

Das Radar piepte in gleichmäßigen Abständen leise und ein Mann mit langem, braunem Mantel klopfte einem anderem, der eine Fleecejacke trug anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht, Cliff."

„Was meinst du jetzt, die Sache mit dem Peilsender oder meine absolut geniale Idee mit dem lähmenden Gift?"

Cliff grinste und entblößte dabei eine reihe nikotingelber Zähne.

„Vielleicht eine Kombination aus beidem."

„Tja", sagte Cliff nur und sah dabei sehr selbstzufrieden aus. Nach einer kürzeren Pause fragte er: „Wer ist eigentlich damals auf diesen Einfall mit den Giftgasen gekommen?"

Der andere Mann wirkte verwirrt. „Was für Giftgase?"

„Ach, du weißt schon, Chester, die Sache mit der Stadt, vor der jetzt einer dieser dreckigen Wölfe verreckt."

„Ach, die Sache! Das ist doch alles schon ewig her, warscheinlich war es Ben oder so." Bei Chester war jetzt anscheinend der Groschen gefallen, doch anstatt mehr darüber zu sagen, stapfte er weiter durch den Schnee.

„Chester..."

Die Stimme von Cliff war quengelnd.

„Jetzt heul nicht gleich, wir sollten die anderen eher mal einholen, guck mal, wie weit die schon vorn sind."

Während er sprach deutete Chester lustlos nach vorne, so als wüsste er schon, dass er die alte Geschichte doch erzählen musste.

„Ja, ja, aber du kannst ja beim Gehen reden, oder?"

„Is' ja gut", knurrte der Angesprochene und schlurfte wütend weiter. Warum benahm sich Cliff nur immer wie ein kleines Kind? Das war einfach nur zum Kotzen!

„Vor ein paar Jahren, ich weiß nicht mehr genau wann, ist ja auch egal, kam so ein windiger Bursch zu uns und wollte uns Informationen verkaufen. Normalerweise machen wir bei sowas ja nicht mit, aber da... naja, seine Infos hatten Hand und Fuß und bestätigten uns in einigen Dingen, also haben wir den Deal eben gemacht. Mann, ich habe dieses Typ nie wieder gesehen, trotzdem, die Augen werde ich nie vergessen, gruselig wie aus einem Horrorstreifen, grün und stechend."

Chester Verzog das Gesicht als wäre ihm diese Erinnerung irgendwie unangenehm.

„Jedenfalls... wo war ich? Achja, er erzählte uns, dass es in dieser Stadt hier eine, ja man konnte schon sagen Wolfsplage gebe und dadurch waren nicht nur die Menschen in der Stadt gefährdet, sondern auch alle anderen. Manche von diesen Drecksäcken in der Stadt hielten sich diese Bestien sogar als Haustiere. Das konnten wir natürlich nicht dulden, verstehst du?"

Cliff nickte eifrig.

„Da beschlossen ein paar von uns ihnen einfach den gar auszumachen, das war eine nötige Maßnahme. Natürlich mussten wir die armen Leute, die in Angst und Schrecken dort lebten warnen. Das haben wir natürlich gemacht. Aber die, die sich mit diesen Kötern anfreunden sind genauso wenig wert, wie ihre lieben Tierchen, also konnten die ruhig auch dran glauben. Als alle Unschuldigen geflohen waren, haben wir das Gas in die Stadt geleitet, es hatte einen ziemlich guten Effekt, hat unsere Erwartungen echt noch übertroffen, hat fast alle getötet, die sich noch in der Stadt aufgehalten haben, aber ein paar konnten abhauen. Tse...", er schnalzte mit der Zunge, als würde er sich immernoch darüber ärgern.

„Und dann hatte Ben einen Plan, einen Plan, wie ihn nur ein echter Jäger haben kann. Und weißt du, wie dieser Plan aussah?"

Cliff schüttelte den Kopf, er war begierig darauf es zu erfahren. Er war noch nicht lange bei der Jagd-Oragnisation und musste dringend alles darüber wissen.

„Einen Tag später gingen Ben und wir anderen zurück zur Stadt und leiteten ein anderes Gas in die Stadt, das schwerer war als das erste und sich deshalb nicht verflüchtigt hat. Und wieso? Weil Benn wusste, dass ein paar von den ausgerissenen Tölen zurückkommen und nach ihren Besitzern suchen würden. Und jetzt kommt das Beste erst, das neue Gas wirkt nur auf die, die mit dem vorigen schon Kontakt hatten, das ist irgend so'ne Antikörpersache, kapier ich nich' genau... Is' ja auch egal. Und genau das is' es jetzt, woran dieses Viech da vorn verreckt."

Chester deutete abermals nach vorne, auf einen braunen Wolf, bei dem die ersten ihrer Kolonne schon angekommen waren, aber diesmal grinste Chester.

---

Kiba sah die Männer viel zu spät kommen, er war zu beschäftigt gewesen, zu versuchen Hige zu helfen. Er hatte ihn immer wieder angestupst und Cheza gesagt, sie solle etwas tun. Aber nichts hatte geholfen. Hige lag immernoch leblos auf der Seite mit blutigem Maul.

Dann standen die Jäger wenige Meter vor ihnen, sie hatten Gewehre geschultert und Fangschlingen an ihren Gürteln.

Der Vorderste zog sein Gewehr und lud es.

---

Das Zerren, das Hige leiten wollte wurde immer stärker, es war da und redete ihm ohne Worte ein, dass er mitkommen müsse. Doch er konnte sich nicht entschließen diesem Gefühl zu folgen.

Er hatte längst vergessen, was er anfangs noch wusste, hatte vergessen, dass er vor wenigen Minuten noch gewusst hatte, dass das jetzt nicht wirklich war sondern nur eine Illusion, dass er mit Kiba und Cheza vor der Stadt gestanden hatte.

Er erinnerte sich nicht, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück, etwas ließ ihn noch nicht den Weg in den Dunst gehen.

---

In aller Ruhe legte der Jäger an und zielte direkt auf Higes Herz.

---

Tsume rannte los, ihm war egal, ob Tôboe mithalten konnte, der würde zur Not schon aufholen.

Tsume sah was ihm Geschehen war und wollte es verhindern, er rannte und rannte und rannte. Schnell.

---

Hige sah sich immer wieder um, das Zerren war stark, aber noch konnte er umkehren. Er hatte zwar etwas vergessen, aber er könnte auch einfach rausfinden, was es war, was ihn hinderte einfach zu gehen.

Noch konnte er sich entscheiden: Gehen oder umkehren?

---

Der Jäger drückte ab, das Echo der Kugel durchschnitt die Stille.

„Gnadenschuss", grinste er.

---

Und Hige ging.

---

**tbc...**

* * *

_Reviews sind nett. :)_**  
**


	8. Enden

**Behind Brown Eyes **_von urania-chan_

**Kapitel 8: Enden**

Tôboe war stehen geblieben. Er konnte nicht mehr, diesmal nicht nur physisch sondern auch psychisch. Er wollte wegsehen, konnte seine Augen aber gleichzeitig nicht von der Szenerie lösen. Ein Gedanke pochte dumpf in seinem Kopf.

_Hige ist tot._

Und obwohl dieser Gedanke der einzig klare war, war er unfassbar. Hige konnte nicht tot sein, nicht bevor er ihn erreicht hatte.

Er sah, dass Tsume etwa fünfzig Meter vor ihm ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, aber wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht.

Seine Gedanken begannen durcheinander zu wirbeln, keiner war mehr fassbar. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja alles bloß eingebildet? Kiba, Cheza, Higes Tod. Aber sooft er auch blinzelte, das Bild vor seinen Augen blieb das gleiche. Der regungslose Körper eines braunen Wolfs in einem Meer von Schnee und Blut, davor ein Mann mit gezogenem Gewehr und keiner bewegte sich.

Stunden schienen zu verstreichen bevor irgendetwas geschah. Als erstes sah Tôboe, wie der Mann links neben dem Bewaffneten sich rührte, er wandte sich Cheza und Kiba zu und verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, die einem Lächeln kaum noch ähnelte, während er der Blumenjungfrau eine Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Komm mit, Mädchen. Willst du nicht zu deinen Eltern zurück?"

Sie hatte den Kopf immer noch abgewandt und weinte leise, sie wollte nicht aufschauen, sie wollte nicht mit den Menschen mitgehen, die einen ihrer Freunde umgebracht hatten, sie wollte erst recht nicht zu ihren Eltern. Wer oder was waren überhaupt Chezas Eltern, dachte Tôboe träge, soweit er wusste, hatte sie keine, sondern kam aus irgendeiner Röhre. Also, wohin sollte sie dann überhaupt? Tôboe fand den Gedanken so absurd, dass er ein Kichern unterdrücken musste. Er gluckste ein bisschen und war sich sicher, gleich loszulachen, aber irgendetwas stimmte daran nicht. Ein Lachen gehörte nicht hier her. Wohin dann? Das Gelächter war genauso heimatlos wie Cheza. Auf einmal taten die beiden Tôboe unsäglich Leid und er wollte gerade zu einem Jaulen ansetzen als seine Gedanken von der rauen Stimme eines Mannes unterbrochen wurden.

„Komm, Mädchen, wir haben dich schließlich vor diesen Bestien gerettet, also komm schon!"

Tôboe schaute sich verwirrt um, wer da gerade gesprochen hatte und dann sah er die Jäger. Und er sah Hige. Die Situation erkannte er zwar wieder, aber ihm wollte nicht einfallen, warum Hige dort lag und nicht einfach aufstand und fortging.

Es war fast ein Wunder, dass Tôboe überhaupt noch irgendetwas denken konnte, so überspannt und wirr waren seine Nerven. Bald würde der Zusammenbruch folgen, aber jetzt tat Tôboe erst einmal nichts. Er stand bloß da und glotzte nach vorne, nicht fähig, irgendetwas zu verstehen, nicht, was die Männer wollten und nicht wieso Cheza weinte.

---

Tsume ging es nicht so schlecht wie dem Jungwolf, vielleicht war er ähnlich entsetzt und fassungslos, aber wenigstens war ihm sein Verstand geblieben.

Cheza weinte immer noch, aber die Jäger redeten weiter auf sie ein wie auf einen lahmen Gaul, sagten ihr, sie solle ihnen folgen, sie hätten sie gerettet, doch sie blieb weiter neben Hige hocken. Nach unzähligen Aufforderungen hob sie schließlich den Kopf und schaute die Männer traurig aus ihren roten Augen an.

„Tse, auch nur irgendein Freak", sagte einer.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie auch abknallen", sagte ein anderer.

Dann trat Chester nach vorne und grinste wissend. „Nein, ich habe eine bessere Idee, wir nehmen sie erst mal mit und dann... Ha! Vielleicht vermisst sie jemand, dann können wir Lösegeld abgreifen."

Der Anführer dachte kurz nach und es entstand eine Stille, von der Tsume dachte, man hätte sie mit einem Messer schneiden können, so greifbar war sie. Schließlich grinste der Jäger breit; hässliche Zähne blitzten zwischen aufgesprungenen Lippen hervor.

„Schaden kann's ja nich', die Kleine sieht nicht aus, als könnte sie auch nur einer Fliege was zu Leide tun. Tse." Er schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge, scheinbar war ihm solch ein friedfertiges Verhalten völlig unerklärlich. Abermals wurde Cheza eine Hand entgegen gestreckt.

„Komm, Mädel, komm her."

Doch Cheza wich nur noch weiter zurück und wimmerte leise. _Beinah wie ein Welpe_, dachte Tsume, _ein bisschen wie Tôboe_.

Erst bei diesem Gedanken wurde Tsume klar, dass der Jungwolf immer noch hinter ihm stand. Er zitterte, zitterte am ganzen Körper, so stark, dass er es sogar aus der Entfernung erkennen konnte. Tsume dachte, der Kleine müsste jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, doch erstaunlicherweise blieb er stehen, zeigte nicht einmal Anzeichen, dass er es nicht schaffte, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Es schien Tsume einfach nicht möglich, sich in so einem wackeligen Zustand auf den Beinen zu halten.

Doch mit jedem Augenblick, in dem er Tôboe ansah wurde das nagende Gefühl stärker seinen Blick abzuwenden und stattdessen das grausame Szenario anzusehen. Er sah, wie ein Jäger Cheza grob am Arm packte und versuchte, sie von Higes leblosen Körper wegzuzerren. Sie wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, aber gegen einen ausgewachsenen, durchaus muskulösen Mann konnten vierzig Kilo Lebendgewicht nicht viel ausrichten. Meter um Meter vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihr und den Wölfen.

_Warum tut Kiba denn nichts? Kiba muss doch etwas tun! Wieso lässt er das zu?!_, dachte Tsume verwirrt und versuchte dieses hysterische Flüstern aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, das ihm sagte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, nicht stimmen _konnte_. Kiba war immer der Erste, der Cheza zur Hilfe eilte und Tsume hätte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass diese Jäger längst an ihrem eigenen Blut erstickten. Aber nichts geschah. Tsume dachte vage, dass man etwas unternehmen sollte, man konnte Cheza doch nicht einfach diesen Kerlen überlassen. Er wusste nicht genau, wieso er das dachte, er hasste sie schließlich wirklich, aufrichtig, und auch wenn er nicht haargenau sagen konnte wieso, er tat es aus ganzem Herzen.

Sekunden verstrichen, nichts geschah. Dann stürmte er los, im selben Augenblick, in dem auch Kiba sich wieder an seine Pfoten erinnern zu schien.

Natürlich war der weiße Wolf vor ihm da, er hatte auch nur ein Viertel von Tsumes Entfernung zu den Jägern zurücklegen müssen. Als er ungefähr die Hälte der Strecke zurückgelegt hatte, verlangsamte er seine Schritte.

Er fühlte sich verloren. Es war wahr, er, _Tsume_, fühlte sich verloren. Er hätte über den Gedanken gelacht, wäre er nicht so beklemmend gewesen. In einem leichten Trab hielt er weiter auf die Gruppe zu, den Blick unmittelbar vor seinen Pfoten im Schnee. Und als er auf dieses blendende Weiß starrte, begannen sich seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ja, er wollte, dass Cheza verschwand, er wusste zwar immer noch nicht wieso, aber er wollte es. Noch wichtiger war es ihm aber, Higes Mörder tot zu sehen, die Menschen, die ihn um eines seiner Rudelmitglieder beraubt hatten, die Menschen, die ihm ein letztes Gespräch, eine Gelegenheit zum entschuldigen beraubt hatten. Er hätte Hige sagen können, dass es ihm Leid getan hatte, dass Rudel zu verlassen, aber Tôboe war zu diesem Zeitpunkt wichtiger gewesen, allein und fast noch ein Welpe. Er hätte sagen können, dass er nicht ohne ein Abschiedswort hatte gehen wollen, aber es sei ihm vorgekommen als hätte er keine Wahl.

Plötzlich fragte Tsume sich, ob Hige ihn hassend gestorben war. Er hätte allen Grund gehabt, Tsume war nicht der angenehmste Zeitgenosse, wirklich, eigentlich hatte niemand einen guten Grund ihn nicht zu hassen, also wieso sollte Hige? Tsume selbst kam es ja auch gerade erst in den Sinn, dass er Hige nicht nur als nervenden Begleiter betrachtet hatte, sondern fast schon als... Freund.

Aber es war ja egal! Völlig egal! Er konnte nichts mehr ändern! Nichts! Niemals!

Hass packte ihn und er preschte wieder los, Kiba und den Männern entgegen, von denen bereits einer – obwohl nur wenige Sekunden vergangen waren – im Schnee lag. Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte er die rote Maske, die Kibas Schnauze zierte, sehen. Er schien auf Tsume zu warten oder vielleicht lauerte nur auf sein nächstes Opfer. Nein, von wegen Opfer, sie waren keine Opfer, sie waren Schuldige, alle, alle waren sie Schuldige.

Er war endlich angekommen als er all seine Muskeln anspannte, sprang und einen Schuldigen riss. Alles war ein Wirbel von braun und rot und weiß, von Schnee und Blut und Leder. Ein dumpfes Geräusch in der Stille seiner Gedanken, ein Mann, der im Schnee lag, reglos, leblos. Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er wie der Rest der Gruppe zu zögern schien. Vielleicht wollten sie fliehen? Er würde sie nicht fliehen lassen. Ruckartig drehte er sich um, beobachtete, wie ein paar dieser erbärmlichen Menschen zurückwichen. Sie hatten doch Gewehre, wieso erschossen sie ihn nicht einfach? Er hatte keine Angst vor den so tödlichen Kugeln, sie waren ihm völlig gleichgültig. Er hatte keine Todessehnsucht, eigentlich lebte er gar nicht allzu ungern, aber er war sich einfach sicher, dass er nicht hier und heute sterben würde. Andere hatten ihr Leben gelassen, würden es noch – er würde schon dafür sorgen – aber er gehörte nicht dazu.

Tsume setzte abermals zum Sprung an um den Mann etwa drei Meter vor ihm niederzustrecken, als dieser auch schon umgerissen wurde, von einem Wolf so weiß wie Schnee. Es war, als würde das gurgelnde Geräusch fließenden Blutes die Ruhe füllen, bevor alles wieder in Stille versank, panische Stille, lauernde Stille, berechnende Stille, hassende Stille.

Halbwegs enttäuscht, dass er seinen geplanten Angriff nicht hatte durchführen können, wollte er sich einen neuen Schuldigen suchen, als er sah, wie bereits einer der Männer die Flucht ergriff. Eigentlich wollte er ihnen nachsetzen, aber da bemerkte er, wie endlich einer der Männer sein Gewehr zog. Es war nicht mehr als ein dunkles, eisernes Glänzen und eine Armbewegung, aber Tsume konnte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen. Er ging auf den Schussbereiten los und erkannte mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass es der Anführer war.

---

Auch wenn Chester es nicht zugeben wollte, er hatte Angst. Es wäre ja auch unmenschlich keine Angst zu haben, wenn man gerade gesehen hatte, wie drei von deinen Kollegen von tollwütigen Bestien getötet worden waren. Trotzdem, er wäre niemals einfach abgehauen, er war nicht so feige wie Cliff, der war einfach nur erbärmlich. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es vielleicht die einzige vernünftige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und hätte sich am liebsten selbst für diesen Gedanken geohrfeigt sobald er sah, wie der Anführer seine Waffe zog. Beinah augenblicklich tat Chester ihm es gleich. Eins der Biester sprang auf den Boss zu und er betätigte hastig den Abzug, verfehlte den Wolf jedoch meterweit. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie seine Hände zitterten. Vielleicht hatte Cliff doch nicht das Dümmste getan?

Als sein zweiter Schuss das Ziel ebenso weit verfehlte wie der erste, entschied er, dass durchaus etwas Wahres an „Jeder ist sich selbst der Nächste" war und rannte los, ungefähr in die gleiche Richtung wie sein Kumpel.

Hinter ihm nahm es ein blutiges Ende. Die anderen waren auf solch eine Situation ebenso wenig vorbereitet wie er und als ihr Anführer schließlich röchelnd im Schnee lag, verfielen sie alle in eine blinde Panik, alle bis auf einen.

Er stand völlig ruhig da, ein seltsames Glänzen in den Augen und all seine Kollegen hielten ihn für mindestens genauso verrückt wie die Wölfe. Er hatte nicht einmal sein Gewehr gezogen, er tat einfach nichts, während die anderen um sich schossen, flohen oder beides auf einmal. Er wusste, dass er sowieso sterben würde, aber er wusste, dass er vorher noch etwas zu sagen hatte, denn er wusste, dass Misstrauen innerhalb einer eingeschworenen Gruppe tödlicher war, als es Schüsse je sein konnten. Erst als die meisten der anderen tot oder geflohen waren, begann er zu sprechen, anfangs noch ruhig, dann immer hysterischer.

„Warum greift ihr uns an?" Er meinte natürlich die Wölfe, keinen wunderte es wirklich, dass er mit Wölfen sprach.

„Wir machen doch nur unseren Job! Wenn ihr irgendwem an die Gurgel gehen wollt, sollte es der Winzling dahinten sein, er hat uns schließlich direkt zu euch geführt. Wir machen nur unseren Job! Wir machen doch nur unseren Job!"

Als er den Weißen auf sich zuspringen sah, musste er lächeln. So starb er, mit einem irren Grinsen, das seine Züge verzerrte.

---

Als der Körper des letzten Mannes in sich zusammensackte, fühlte Tsume sich, als würde sich ein Nebelschleier, den er bis jetzt nicht einmal bemerkt hatte in seinem Kopf lichten. Er wusste nicht genau, wann er Cheza beiseite gezerrt hatte, aber er musste es getan haben, denn jetzt stand er neben dem zitternden Mädchen, das leise schluchzte. Die Jäger waren fort und er fragte sich ernsthaft wie das sein konnte, sie waren doch in der absoluten Überzahl gewesen, hatten Gewehre... und überhaupt, sie waren doch die gottverdammten Jäger! Was hatte sie zu so einer Reaktion veranlasst, zu dieser kopflosen Panik?

Kiba näherte sich ihnen und als er das Blitzen in seinen Augen sah, konnte er die Männer beinah verstehen, es war selbstsicher und mordlustig. Tsume schauderte.

_Ich wäre auch geflohen_, dachte er, seine innere Stimme auf einmal ungewohnt ehrlich, _bei diesem Blick wäre ich auch geflohen._

Kiba trabte inzwischen seelenruhig auf sie zu, wahrscheinlich wollte er nach Cheza sehen. Tsume war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich diesbezüglich nicht so viele Gedanken machen musste, das, was er von ihr aus seinem Augenwinkel hatte erkennen können, sah noch ziemlich intakt aus. Also körperlich war sie wohl in Ordnung, die Jäger hatten nicht viel mehr gemacht, als sie am Arm zu packen, vielleicht würde sie ein paar blaue Flecken bekommen, das war alles. Was ihre Psyche anging, war sich Tsume nicht so sicher, auch wenn er Cheza hasste, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie die Wölfe liebte und einen Geliebten sterben zu sehen war für niemanden leicht, nicht einmal für seelenlose Blumen.

Er wunderte sich kurz, wann er auf die Idee gekommen war, dass Cheza keine Seele besaß, entschied dann aber, dass es nicht wirklich wichtig war, da dieser Gedanke genauso wie sein Hass zu seinen festen Überzeugungen gehörte.

Auch für ihn war es nicht besonders leicht, dachte Tsume, auch er hatte einen Freund verloren. Es war nicht der erste Verlust dieser Art, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als wäre es der schlimmste. Auch wenn er Hige immer nervig genannt hatte, er hatte ihn gemocht.

_Und ich habe mich nicht einmal verabschiedet._

Dieser Gedanke hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

_Ich hätte nicht einfach so gehen sollen. Ich hätte Hige einfach wecken können. Wieso habe ich mir nur eingeredet, es würde mich aufhalten? Er wusste doch genauso was richtig war wie ich. Jetzt ist er fort und ich... ich habe noch nicht einmal auf Wiedersehen gesagt._

Neben ihm versuchte Kiba Cheza zu beruhigen, mit einer sanften Stimme, die nicht so recht zu dem Monster vor wenigen Augenblicken passen wollte. Sie klang so weich und tröstlich, Tsume hätte sich gerne versichern lassen, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber er schüttelte dieses Gefühl schnell ab und er würde es leugnen, wenn er je danach gefragt würde. Aber wer sollte ihn schon danach fragen? Es war ja niemand mehr da, der mit ihm sprach, jetzt wo Hige tot war... Außer Tôboe!

Tsume fühlte sich, als wäre er mit eiskaltem Wasser übergossen worden. Wie konnte er nur den einzigen vergessen, der ihm jetzt noch etwas bedeutete?! Sollte das nicht unmöglich sein? Er versuchte halbherzig die letzten traumatischen Minuten dafür verantwortlich zu machen, doch er wusste, dass die Schuld bei ihm lag und dass es unverzeihlich war, den Kleinen einfach zu... vergessen. Etwas an diesem Gedanken machte ihm Angst.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Augenblicke bis ihm wirklich_ bewusst _wurde, dass Tôboe wirklich dort war. Er drehte sich hektisch suchend um und sah ihn in etwa hundert Meter Entfernung stehen, an genau derselben Stelle, an der er ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, das war es nicht. Und er konnte es sich nicht wirklich erklären. Einen immer noch zitternden, einen verstörten, einen bewusstlosen Tôboe, das hätte er verstanden, aber die Realität überging jede Erwartung.

Der rötliche Wolf stand ruhig da, die Augen auf ihn, Kiba und Cheza gerichtet und lächelte. Das war es, was Tsume am meisten beunruhigte, dieses Lächeln. Er hätte es lieber, hätte ein verrücktes Grinsen die Lefzen verzerrt, aber dieser Gesichtsausdruck war nichts außer aufrichtig und glücklich. Etwas daran konnte nicht stimmen, das spürte er nicht nur, er _wusste_ es. Und er würde herausfinden, was es war.

Als er sich in Bewegung setzte, hoffte er inständig, dass das einzige, was Tôboe jetzt brauchte Trost und Beistand waren, viel mehr konnte Tsume ihm nämlich nicht geben.

---

Tôboe hatte mit erschreckender Gleichgültigkeit beobachtet wie die Jäger umgebracht worden waren. Obwohl... besonders unangebracht kam ihm Gleichgültigkeit auch wieder nicht vor, er fühlte sich vielmehr, als _sollte_ er diese Reaktion eigentlich unangebracht finden, aber er wusste nicht wirklich wieso. Da war einfach eine innere Stimme, die ihm zuwisperte, wie er sich zu fühlen hatte, aber er war sich unsicher, ob er ihr Glauben schenken sollte. Er schätzte nicht, sie war so klein und leise, zu unwichtig um Gehör zu finden.

Und so begann Tôboe seinen Verstand zu ignorieren.

Sollte er zu den anderen gehen? Er war sich nicht sicher. Wenn sie immer noch so aggressiv waren, war es wahrscheinlich keine so gute Entscheidung, er hatte sich ja auch nicht gerade durch seine große Liebe zu Cheza hervorgetan.

Tôboe blieb also stehen und wartete einfach ab, was weiter passierte. Aus bernsteinfarbenen Augen betrachtete er die anderen, die ihn einfach nicht beachteten und er dachte schon, sie hätten ihn vergessen, als er sah, wie Tsume auf ihn zukam. Erfreut wedelte Tôboe mit dem Schwanz wie ein aufgeregter Welpe.

Ha! Also kannten sie ihn doch noch! Hastig ging er dem grauen Wolf in einem beinah _hüpfenden_ Trab entgegen.

„Hey, Kleiner...", setzte Tsume gerade zum Sprechen an, als Tôboe ihn stürmisch anstupste.

„Tsume, Tsume, da bist du ja wieder!"

„Huh, ich war doch überhaupt nicht weg..." Der fragende Gesichtsausdruck kam Tôboe so komisch vor, dass er kichern musste.

„Doch, doch!" Tôboe nickte enthusiastisch. „Du warst sooo weit weg!"

„Ich war doch nur..." Tsumes Stimme war unsicher, doch der Jungwolf hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest niemals wiederkommen, aber jetzt bist du wieder hier!" Tôboe sprang aufgeregt um den anderen herum, dann blieb er ganz plötzlich stehen und etwas, was Ernst auf erschreckende Weise ähnelte legte sich auf seine Züge. „Du lässt mich doch nicht mehr allein, oder?"

Tsume trat nervös von einer Pfote auf die andere. „Nein."

„Nie wieder?", hakte er mit großen Augen nach. Tsume schluckte schwer und Tôboe musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht wieder loszukichern. Warum benahm sich Tsume heute nur so merkwürdig?

„Nie wieder", murmelte er schließlich aus so eine un-Tsume-ische Art, dass es Tôboe schwer ums Herz wurde und er es bereute überhaupt gefragt zu haben.

„Versprochen?" So eine naive Frage, wie die eines kleinen Kindes. Ob Tsume dachte, dass er albern sei? Vielleicht hätte er besser geschwiegen, Tsume hatte doch schon ja gesagt. Aber jetzt war es ja schon raus, da konnte er die Antwort genauso gut abwarten, er wollte die Antwort schließlich wirklich wissen, im Augenblick erschien sie ihm die wichtigste überhaupt.

„...Versprochen." Tsumes Stimme klang seltsam gepresst, beinah gezwungen.

Oh nein. Nein nein nein. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Tsume dazu zwingen musste, bei ihm zu sein. Nein nein... oh, aber er war doch zurückgekommen um ihn abzuholen, völlig freiwillig. Bevor er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er schon angefangen euphorisch zu hecheln.

„Danke, Tsume, vielen Dank!"

Wieder wirbelte er im Kreis als er einen Schimmer weißen Fells entdeckte.

„Schau mal, Tsume, da ist Kiba." Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stürmte er los. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Tsume ihm folgte und er grinste. Nun würden sie alle wieder zusammen sein.

„Kiba, Kiba!", rief er schon von Weitem, aber als er näher kam, nahm er die Anklage in den gelben Augen wahr.

„Du...", vielmehr sagte der Weiße nicht.

„Kiba, was ist denn los?"

„Weißt du denn nicht mehr, was ich dir gesagt habe?"

„Kiba!", bellte Tsume warnend dazwischen, aber er wurde schlicht ignoriert.

Die Ohren ängstlich angelegt, den Kopf gebeugt, war seine Stimme merkwürdig zittrig: „Kiba...?"

Die Antwort war nicht mehr als ein Knurren: „Sieh, was du angerichtet hast." Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Tôboe wie Tsume näher rückte als wollte er ihn beschützen. Er konnte ein leises Kichern nicht unterdrücken.

„Du lachst." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung voller Abscheu. Und erst jetzt sah er Hige am Boden liegen, völlig reglos. In seinem Unterbewusstsein rührte sich etwas, aber er konnte es nicht zuordnen, nur der fade Nachgeschmack eines Déjà-vus blieb zurück.

„Oh Gott, Hige!"

Tôboe stürmte an Cheza und Kiba vorbei und kauerte sich neben den braunen Wolf. Als er ihn an der Schnauze anstupste, spürte er, wie etwas Kaltes, fast Schleimiges an seiner Nase hängen blieb. Es kitzelte seine Schnurrhaare ein wenig und er musste sich abermals sehr anstrengen sein Lachen zu ersticken. Neugierig fuhr er mit der Zunge über die noch unbekannte Substanz. Ein metallischer Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Maul aus, belegte seine Zähne und klebte an seinem Gaumen. Jetzt konnte er es auch riechen, ein Geruch, den er genau kannte, das _wusste_ er. Nachdenklich wiegte er seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Er kam einfach nicht drauf.

Neugierig drehte er sich um und fragte lächelnd: „Tsume was ist das für ein... Zeug?"

---

Tsume hatte das Gefühl sich jede Sekunde übergeben zu müssen. Er sah zu, wie Tôboe den toten Hige anscheinend wecken wollte, so als würde er nur dösen. Es kam natürlich keine Reaktion. Tôboe drehte sich um – wohl unterbewusst mit dem Schwanz wedelnd – und fragte ihn etwas, doch es wurde von dem Rauschen in seinen Ohren vehement übertönt. Er konnte nur auf diese groteske Fratze der Unschuld starren, blutverschmiert.

Als Tsume nicht antwortete, schaute Tôboe ihn fragend an, so als wollte er wissen, was nicht stimmte. Er wiederholte was er gerade gesagt hatte, doch abermals sah Tsume nur wie sich seine Lefzen bewegten, aber verarbeiten konnte er keines der Worte. Beinah besorgt trabte der Jungwolf zu ihm herüber und stupste ihn besorgt gegen die Schulter.

Die eigentliche Berührung spürte er kaum, aber das Blut, das seinen Pelz verklebte, Higes Blut, schien ihn zu versengen wie glühende Kohlen, heiße Asche auf grauem Fell. Instinktiv fuhr Tsume herum um nach dem Verursacher dieses scheußlichen Brennens zu schnappen. Der Angriff ging ins Leere, doch das Krachen der Zähne hallte laut. Er verfehlte Tôboe nur um Millimeter, doch als er den Ausdruck des Schreckens, des Verrats auf Tôboes sonst so treuen Zügen sah, wünschte er sich, er hätte seine Kehle erwischt. Alles nur um diesen Blick nicht ertragen zu müssen. Und als Tôboe mit einer Stimme zögerlich und leiser als das Knistern des Schnees fragte, was mit ihm los sei, wusste Tsume, dass er sich zusammen nehmen, dass wenigstens er völlig rational bleiben musste.

„Kleiner...", begann er und war sich nicht sicher, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. „Es-es ist in Ordnung", sagte er schließlich und versuchte beiläufig mit den Schultern zu zucken, „ich habe mich nur erschreckt." Er würde ruhig bleiben. Tôboe jaulte daraufhin glücklich und drehte sich schwungvoll zu Kiba um. Dann plapperte er auch schon wieder los und Tsume bemerkte nicht ohne ein leichtes Schaudern, dass seine Worte zu schnell und zu flüssig waren, als dass er wirklich Zeit hätte sie zu überdenken oder überhaupt zu _denken_.

„Kiba, Kiba, es wird alles wieder gut. Ach nein, es ist ja schon alles in Ordnung, immerhin hat Tsume das gesagt und ich glaube Tsume, du doch auch, oder? Schließlich vertraut Hige ihm ja auch. Es freut ihn sicher, dass alles okay ist. Hey, Cheza, freut es dich?"

Tsume hatte Cheza bis zu diesem Satz nicht mehr beachtet und verwundert drehte er sich zu ihr um, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, doch sie schaute die Anderen nur aus ihren großen Augen an. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Tsume, dass sie zitterte. War ja klar, allein der Anblick des blutroten Schnees konnte einem den Schrecken in die Glieder fahren lassen.

Cheza blickte unruhig zwischen Kiba und Tôboe hin und her, so als überlegte sie, was sie sagen sollte, damit _wirklich_ alles wieder in Ordnung wäre.

_Eingebildetes Gör, wer denkt sie eigentlich, wer sie ist, dass sie alles wieder richten kann?_, dachte Tsume bitter während er beobachtete wie sie sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe biss.

_Die Blumenjungfrau_, ging ein Flüstern durch seine Gedanken wie das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, _sie __**ist**__ die Lösung aller Probleme, sie kennt das Paradies, sie weiß den Weg, sie -_ Tsume schüttelte wütend den Kopf, so kräftig, dass die Stimme gegen den aufkommenden Schwindel keine Chance hatte. So ein scheinheiliges Geseire würde er sich nicht einmal von sich selbst anhören, ob es sein Gewissen war oder was auch immer.

„Cheza?" Tôboe ging mittlerweile langsam auf sie zu, sein Ausdruck so _besorgt_, dass Tsume überlegen musste, ob dem Kleinen wirklich was an der Blumenjungfrau lag, immerhin hatte er versucht sie zu... Doch sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen als Kibas kalte Stimme durch die Stille schnitt.

„Geh weg von ihr!"

Und als Tsume das Bild sah, das Bild _begriff_, dass sich vor ihm ausbreitete, verstand er den warnenden Ton in Kibas Stimme. Tôboe war mittlerweile dicht an Cheza herangekommen und beugte sich über sie. Das Blut, das seine Schnauze verschmierte, hatte sich in dicken Tropfen an seinem Kinn angesammelt. Cheza starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, wie ein Kaninchen, dass in die Ecke gedrängt worden war und keinen Fluchtweg mehr hatte. Tôboe schien ihre Angst gar nicht zu sehen, sondern beugte sich nur noch ein Stück näher zu ihr. Einer der Blutstropfen erzitterte bevor er sich löste, auf Chezas Wange tropfte und träge daran herabrann.

_Wie rote Tränen_, dachte Tsume abwesend, _rote Tränen für das rotäugige Mädchen._

Ein weiterer Tropfen gesellte sich zum ersten, dunkelrot, fast schwarz und dann passierten mehrere Dinge auf einmal, so schnell, dass Tsume sich später fragen würde, wie es selbst für Wölfe möglich war, so schnell zu reagieren.

Cheza wurde vollkommen still, hörte auf zu zittern und gab keinen Laut von sich, stattdessen riss sie ihre Augen in einem Ausdruck von Agonie weit auf. Das war der Moment, in dem Kiba begann zu knurren und die Zähne zu fletschen, genauso wie er es vorhin bei den Jägern getan hatte. Als Tsume dann sah, wie der weiße Wolf die Muskeln zum Sprung anspannte, um Tôboe anzugreifen, machte er genau dasselbe: er sprang. Voller Wucht rammte er Tôboe und stieß ihn zur Seite nur Sekunden bevor Kibas Zähne ins Leere schnappten.

Und genauso wie sich die Ereignisse eben noch überschlagen hatten, kam nun alles zu einer unheimlichen Ruhe.

Tsume stand auf und ging langsam zu Tôboe hinüber. Er achtete nicht auf Kiba, irgendwie wusste er, dass er nicht noch einmal angreifen würde, wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Affekthandlung gewesen. Tsume sollte recht haben, Kiba knurrte zwar, aber bewegte sich keinen Schritt.

Nach einem scheinbar unendlich langen Weg kam Tsume neben Tôboe zum stehen und schaute unsicher auf ihn hinab. Er lag da wie ein verängstigter Welpe und blickte die anderen Wölfe, blickte _Kiba_ mit solch einem Vertrauen an, dass Tsume fürchtete, der weiße Wolf würde gleich überschnappen angesichts dessen, dass Tôboe nicht zu erkennen schien, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, auch wenn es Tôboe wahrscheinlich nicht wahrhaben wollte, sie konnten nicht bei Kiba und Cheza bleiben, sie würden ganz einfach nicht geduldet werden. Kiba fand Tôboes Verhalten einfach unentschuldbar, ihm war dabei egal, wie wenig Tôboe _verstanden_ hatte, was er tat.

„Komm, Kleiner, lass uns gehen."

„W-was?"

„Du hast schon gehört. Komm, steh endlich auf!" Tsumes harsche Stimme ließ Tôboe zusammenzucken, aber er tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Seine Beine zitterten, aber wenigstens stand er. Tsume seufzte, es war wirklich das Beste, wenn sie gingen.

Und so drehte er Kiba und Cheza den Rücken zu und entfernte sich in entgegengesetzte Richtung. Als er Tôboes Schritte hinter sich nicht hören konnte, fuhr er wütend herum und sah, dass Tôboe noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand.

„Jetzt beweg dich endlich! Komm mit!" Er wurde ungeduldig als er sah, dass Tôboe sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

„A-aber wir haben uns doch gar nicht von Hige und Kiba verabschiedet..."

„Kiba will doch, dass wir verschwinden! Und Hige...", er zögerte kurz, „es gibt nichts zu verabschieden und jetzt komm, verdammt nochmal!" Seine Stimme war rau und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich; selbst wenn er Tôboe einschüchtern mussten, damit er tat, was er sagte, Hauptsache er musste nicht länger in Kibas Nähe bleiben, der Weiße sah aus, als wäre er zu morden bereit, wenn jemand Cheza auch nur schief angucken sollte.

„Geht, verschwindet."

„Siehst du, man will uns nicht."

Zu Tsumes Erleichterung fing Tôboe jetzt an ihm zu folgen, mit schwerfälligem Gang.

So gingen die beiden, einfach so, und ohne zurückzublicken ließen sie Cheza und Kiba zurück.

* * *

Es war, als würde sich die Landschaft niemals verändern. Egal, wie weit sie gingen, immer fielen dieselben feinen Schneeflocken vom Himmel und erstickten die Natur unter einen dicken Decke. Die zwei Wölfe gingen langsam hintereinander her, bedächtigen Schrittes, trotzdem hallte flaches Hecheln über die Ebene.

„Tsume, lass uns eine Pause machen."

„Aber wir haben doch eben erst -", er brach ab als er die Erschöpfung auf dem Gesicht des Jungwolfs sah. „Reiß dich endlich zusammen!", sein Tonfall war bissig, aber er ließ sich trotzdem auf die Hinterläufe in den Schnee fallen.

„Danke", seufzte Tôboe sichtlich erleichtert und legte sich neben ihn in den Schnee. „Tsume, meinst du, es wäre okay, wenn ich ein bisschen schlafe?"

Missbilligend schaute er herab, nickte aber, weil er wusste, dass ihm sowieso nichts anderes übrig blieb. Tôboe war in letzter Zeit immer so müde, er konnte sich kaum noch eine Stunde auf den Beinen halten bevor er völlig erschöpft zusammenbrach.

„Danke, Tsume", es war so leise, dass Tsume sich schon nach wenigen Augenblicken nicht mehr sicher wahr, ob er es wirklich gehört und es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Wie all die Male zuvor setzte er sich neben Tôboe um Wache zu halten. Was sollte er auch groß anderes tun? Den Kleinen im Stich lassen konnte er nicht, auch wenn es sicher der einfacherer Weg wäre. Die ewigen Pausen, die angespannte Atmosphäre und die lähmende Gewissheit, das man das Schicksal nicht aufhalten konnte, zehrten an ihm. Der Verfall schritt mit eifrigen Schritten voran, unaufhaltsam, wie ein Räuber auf der Jagd. Was mit Mattigkeit begonnen hatte war zu starker Erschöpfung angewachsen und Tsume kannte den Grund nicht, er sah nur die Auswirkungen. Er sah, wie es Tôboe nicht mehr schaffte zu laufen und er fragte sich manchmal still, wie lange es noch dauerte bis das Atmen zu schwer fallen würde.

Wie lange war es her seitdem Hige gestorben war, seitdem sie den „Schlüssel zum Paradies" verlassen hatten? Brauchten sie Cheza denn unbedingt um das Paradies zu finden? Vielleicht konnten sie es ja auch allein? Aber dann müssten sie sich beeilen, denn die Zeit rann ihnen wie Wasser durch die Fänge, und das war leider unmöglich, Tôboe konnte nicht schneller. Da biss sich der Hund in den Schwanz und er konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun.

Er blickte auf den schlafenden Tôboe hinab, der da lag ohne auch nur mit den Pfoten zu zucken und Tsume wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte Tôboe von Träumen geplagt wild um sich getreten, hatte wenigstens noch genug Kraft dazu gehabt und nun lag er bloß da, ganz so als wäre er schon tot.

Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn schaudern. Aber warum eigentlich, es war doch wahr? Vielleicht war es ja genau das, die unabänderliche Wahrheit.

---

Tôboe war müde, so müde, aber wenigstens fror er nicht mehr. Dieses Zittern hätte er aber auch nicht mehr lange ausgehalten. Alles, was jetzt noch übrig war, war die Wärme, die ihn einlullte und ihn dazu drängte, sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen, bis er nie wieder aufwachte... Aber das konnte er nicht tun, er nervte Tsume bestimmt so schon genug mit seiner ständigen Fragerei nach Pausen und doch hielt der graue Wolf jedes Mal inne und ließ ihn rasten.

Vielleicht konnten sie ja wieder schnellen gehen, wenn er sich mal wieder richtig ausschlief, anstatt immer nur Nickerchen zu machen. Wie schaffte es Tsume eigentlich so fit zu bleiben? Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass er älter war, je älter, desto weniger Schlaf.

Tôboe spürte, wie er in die Seite gestoßen wurde. „Steh auf, Kleiner, wir müssen weiter."

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen, als er von der vom Schnee reflektierten Sonne geblendet wurde. Als er aufstand blinzelte er abermals um sich an das gleißende Licht zu gewöhnen und erkannte schemenhaft, dass Tsume schon einige Schritte vorausgegangen war.

Unsicher setzte er eine Pfote vor die andere. Seine Beine zitterten zwar ein wenig, aber es würde wohl trotzdem gehen müssen und wenn er gar nicht mehr konnte, würde Tsume ja vielleicht auf ihn warten? Hige würde sicher auf ihn warten, Hige wartete immer.

Tsume, Tsume, was machte Tsume eigentlich hier? Das war doch Tsume hinter dem er her trottete, oder?

„Tsume, gibt es dich eigentlich wirklich?" Tsume drehte sich irritiert zu Tôboe um. Er sah bloß ein bisschen müde aus, aber das war ja nichts neues.

„Was sollte ich sonst sein?", knurrte er abfällig.

„Hmm..." Tôboe starrte auf den Boden vor sich, so als würde er ernsthaft über diese Frage nachdenken. Schließlich ein resigniertes Seufzen. „Ich weiß nicht... Was macht Hige eigentlich hier?"

Völlig unvermittelt blieb Tsume stehen und fuhr ihn an: „Was hast du gesagt?!"

„Hige, wieso ist er hier?", und als er das fragte war seine Stimme voller Verwunderung, so als wüsste er jetzt schon nicht mehr, was vor nur wenigen Tagen passiert war. Bevor Tsume antworten konnte, setzte Tôboe aber wieder zum sprechen an: „Ich meine, du bist doch auch so wie Hige, dann müsstest du doch wissen, wieso er hier ist."

„Aber ich bin doch als einziger hier!" Langsam konnte Tsume seine Irritation nicht mehr verbergen und dann _lachte_ Tôboe auch noch.

„Naja, aber Hige ist doch auch hier."

„Aber ich bin _echt_!" Ein Schauer lief Tsume über den Rücken, als er merkte, wie seine Stimme ins Verzweifelte abrutschte.

Tôboe wedelte mit dem Schwanz als er antwortete. „Hige sagt auch, er wäre echt." Verschwörerisch lehnte er sich Tsume entgegen. „Meinst du er lügt?"

Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Aber vielleicht war es ja jetzt auch schon völlig egal, vielleicht ging es schon längst zu ende.

Anstatt zu antworten trabte er einfach weiter und zu seinem Schrecken wusste er nicht, ob er froh war, als er merkte wie Tôboe ihm folgte.

---

Laufen war anstrengend, so anstrengend. Er spürte nicht einmal mehr, wie die Kälte ihm das Fell zerfraß. Rasten, sie hatten schon ewig nicht mehr gerastet. Tsume musste auch müde sein, er wahr sicher froh, wenn Tôboe nach einer Pause fragte, er selber war ja viel zu stolz, seine Erschöpfung zuzugeben.

„Tsume, lass uns ein bisschen schlafen, ja? Bitte? Ich bin so müde..."

Tsume schien zu zögern bevor er nickte. „Komm, da hinten bei der Baumgruppe sieht es wenigstens halbwegs geschützt aus."

Ha! Er hatte doch gleich gewusst, dass ihm eine Rast mehr als recht war. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln schlich er hinter ihm her und als sich der graue Wolf in den Schnee sinken ließ, hielt er nur kurz inne, bevor er sich eng an ihn schmiegte. Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, da fielen ihm auch schon die Augen zu.

Er meinte noch zu spüren wie sich Hige ebenfalls neben ihn legte und seine Schnauze in Tôboes dichtem Bauchfell vergrub, an der Stelle, wo sein Herz schlug.

Ein leises Flüstern rauschte durch die Luft, „Schlaf dich aus, Tôboe", und er konnte nicht sagen, welchem der beiden Wölfe die Stimme gehörte.

„Schlaf dich aus."

---

Er sah, wie Tôboe mit einem Lächeln auf den Lefzen das Bewusstsein verlor.

Er spürte, wie sein Herzschlag immer langsamer wurde.

Er hörte, wie er ein letztes Mal ausatmete, ein Geräusch wie ein Seufzer.

Als er roch, wie der Tod über den Schnee kroch, erhob er sich leise.

Noch nachdem er kilometerweit gerannt war, meinte er das Verderben zu schmecken.

---

**Le Fin**

* * *

_Reviews sind "voll cool"! XD Ich meine, hey, es ist **vorbei**, habe ich dafür nicht ein bisschen Anerkennung verdient:D_**  
**


	9. Epilog

**Behind Brown Eyes **_von urania-chan_

**Epilog**

Zeit ist keine feste Größe. Manchmal fließt sie wie ein gurgelnder Bach und manchmal schleppt sie sich träge wie Treibsand an ihm vorbei.

Er spürt wie die Tropfen von Nieselregen wie Perlen an seinem Pelz hängen bleiben und fragt sich, wie lange der Schnee schon gegangen und durch Wasser ersetzt worden ist. Wie lange schon ist das Eis zu Pfützen geschmolzen? Wohin sind all die glitzernden Kristalle verschwunden?

Aber er muss die Zeit nicht verstehen um zu suchen. Er braucht niemanden außer sich um zu suchen.

Das Einzige was ihm schwer fällt ist das Finden.

Er gibt trotzdem nicht auf.

* * *

Hui, das war ein Drabble, genau 100 Wörter, bin ich toll, oder was? XD Naja, jetzt ist es jedenfalls wirklich vorbei. Auf Wiedersehen. 


End file.
